Domino Eiyu
by serina-phantom
Summary: Yugi and his four friends are now superheroes and must save the world from evil! But if it wasn't hard enough, they have to deal with their boyfriends finding out their secret, and being exposed! Not so bad, right? Story is better. Yaoi YYY BR MM SJ MN
1. Iriomote Cat

**Title**: Domino Eiyu

**Genre**: romance, humor, slight drama

**Rating**: T for language, some sexual stuff, and crude humor

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi, BakuraXRyou, MarikXMalik, and SetoXJonouchi

**Summary**: A young boy named Yugi Mouto attends an exhibit in the zoo with his crush and future boyfriend, Yami Sennen. After an earthquake, Yugi and four other boys are bathed in a strange light, where cat appears before Yugi, then merges with him. The next day he begins acting like a cat and, after meeting Pegasus and Otogi, learns that he was infused with the DNA of the Iriomote Cat, giving him powers to save the world from alien parasites that turn normal animals into monsters. Yugi to find the four other boys from the exhibit—the remaining Eiyues, people like him who are fused with animal DNA! Can he do it? And will the five of them save the world and gain the hearts of the ones they love?

Me: Here we go! By the way, Eiyu is one of the ways to say 'hero' in japanese just to let you all know!

Lucy: _Kinda_ based off Tokyo Mew Mew, but we changed it _sooooo_ much that it isn't really it anymore! Just awesome and pure fluff! So even if you didn't like the show...

Me: Please read this if you like my stories! It doesn't even seem like Tokyo Mew Mew, I promise! Yugi-chan has kitty ears! Little black ones and a little cat tail with a ribbon and bell on it!

Lucy: Awesome! And here we go!

_**Chapter One: Iriomote Cat**_

Earth... A beautiful blue planet filled with millions of life forms and creatures of all shapes, sizes, and colors. Today, however, there are millions of species who are going extinct and vanishing off the face of the earth forever because of certain harms that other planets, and ourselves, cause for them.

It is time to stand up against this destruction... now!

And that... is why we must fight!

For all living things... and for ourselves!

* * *

No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals

No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals

No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals

No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals

* * *

"Hey, Yugi!"

Yugi Mouto, a young 16 year old boy with tri colored, star-shaped hair, glanced up and over at the sound of his voice being called. The star-haired boy looked around before spotting the person who had called for him.

He smiled brightly.

"Hey, Yami!" Yugi giggled as he trotted over to his date.

Yami Sennen, one of the most popular students in the whole school, was standing while he was leaning against one of the walls by the aquarium that he and Yugi had gone on a date to. Yami was giving Yugi a lusty and sexy smirk, which made Yugi blush. Yami looked similar to Yugi, in the ways of his star-shaped hair, blond bands, black and violent hair, but his eyes were a wine red color, contrasting with Yugi's amethyst colored eyes. Yami was also taller and a lot hotter than Yugi, who was referred to as simply cute.

"Yugi, we should go check out the other exhibits, okay? We've been in this one for a while," Yami said while ruffling his date's hair. Yugi blushed and swatted cutely at Yami's hands.

"I know. I just love little fishies, though," the star-haired boy said cutely.

Yami laughed at how cute Yugi was.

The taller star-haired teen laced his arm around Yugi's waist, drawing him close. The star-haired boy blushed. Yami smiled, and Yugi's blush vanished as they went walking towards the other tanks where all the other fish and little sea creatures were located. Yugi always had enjoyed coming to this aquarium as a child.

He loved looking at all the little fish, and his favorites had been the little sea turtles that swam by constantly. Yugi smiled and looked over at Yami, whose eyes were focused on leading him and Yugi around so they didn't hit anyone.

Yugi glanced around and spotted so many people that were in the aquarium, but one of them especially caught his eye.

That was a young man who was no older than Yugi, and unlike everyone else, he was of an Egyptian decent, bronze skin shining slightly in the lighting. His eyes rivaled a pale lavender, and his sandy-blond hair fell to his shoulders.

Yugi blushed and smiled slightly as the boy passed him, not fully recognizing who it was.

Suddenly, Yami took Yugi to one side to make sure that he didn't get trampled by three teenagers who were chasing each other around with water guns and spraying one another.

Yugi smiled cutely up at Yami, who smiled back down at him.

_Yami's so nice. He's protecting me and keeping me safe from harm. He even asked me to come here with him_, Yugi blushed with a small giggle. He didn't know why, but he just felt so happy around Yami.

They had always been friends, but then again, Yugi had wondered if they could ever be something more. Maybe there was a chance for them to become more than just mere friends and become something...

Like a couple.

"Yugi?"

Yugi gasped at the sound of his name being called. He glanced up to see Yami holding his shoulders and looking down at him. Yugi wiggled a little and felt that he was sitting on a small bench inside the aquarium.

"Yami? What's wrong?" Yugi asked, not know what had happened.

Yami exhaled in relief before touching Yugi on the forehead, pressing his own against the littler boy's. Yugi felt his face heat up and turn a bright pink at this action.

_Oh my gosh! He's so close to me! His lips are practically on top of mine!_Yugi thought, his heart chugging at a hundred miles an hour.

Yami pulled back and ruffled Yugi's hair with his hand. "Good. Doesn't seem like you have a fever. I was worried that you might, since you suddenly collapsed," Yami stated while exhaling.

Yugi gasped, shocked that he didn't even remember collapsing.

Yami flashed his usual smile, which made Yugi melt under it. "But you should probably go get some air outside, okay? I'll get you some water and meet you back here," the star-haired boy said.

He patted Yugi on the shoulder and disappeared to do his mission.

Yugi blushed and did as Yami instructed before standing and going outside to get some fresh air.

* * *

Yugi raced out onto the balcony before noticing that there were several other people outside with him, but he had expected as much from such a crowded place.

The star-haired youth leaned over the balcony and drew in a few deep breaths.

_That was so strange_, he thought, recalling what Yami had said about him collapsing. Yugi couldn't even remember doing it. _I'm going to have to be more careful._

The star-haired teen sighed and glanced up, looking at all the people around him. He noticed that the same boy he had seen before, the one from Egyptian descent, was sitting on a bench near Yugi.

Yugi finally recognized him, now that he had a chance to study his features a bit better. _That's Malik Ishtar from my class! I wonder why he's here today!_ Yugi thought with a smile.

He neared the Egyptian boy, and smiled warmly at him.

Malik glanced over in surprise, having just heard the young boy walking over. He started smiling warmly up at Yugi, rising from the bench with grace and ease.

"Hey, Yugi-kun! What are you doing here on this fine day?" Malik asked with a smile on his face.

Yugi was about to answer back when suddenly, he heard someone cry out in pain from behind him and Malik. The star-haired boy glanced over at the area, along with Malik, who had become interested in the noise as well.

What awaited them was very bad.

"You fucking idiot!" a thick and muscular teenage boy was hollering to a boy with spiked silver hair and scared brown eyes.

The silver-haired boy, who was on the ground, was Ryou Bakura, also a boy from Yugi's class, and he looked incredibly scared. The side of his face was red, from a slap most likely.

"S-sorry... I-I'll do better next time... I promise..." Ryou stuttered in pain, tears filling his brown eyes slightly.

The three boys who were surrounding him glared and started laughing hysterically at the silver-haired boy. "There won't be a next time, you idiot! You won't live that long!" the leader of the boys, someone called Ushio, shouted.

Ryou braced himself for another hit as Ushio raised his hand.

"Hold it!" a voice shouted. Another boy suddenly appeared on the scene. Yugi recognized this boy as Mokuba Kaiba, the younger brother of Seto Kaiba from his class. "Stop! Pick on someone your own size, you ugly jerk!" Mokuba said in a sassy tone.

He stepped in front of Ryou in a slightly protective fashion.

Ushio sneered angrily at the ten-year-old boy before scoffing loudly at him. "Who's this geek! Beat it, kid, before you really get hurt!" the bully threatened.

Mokuba smirked at the massive bully. He giggled before leaping underneath Ushio's legs, racing around him as quick as a monkey would, making the bully's head spin.

"Can't catch me, you fat monkey!" Mokuba chanted.

Ushio growled in anger and raised his fist in the air, only to have it grabbed by someone new to the group. This boy was one of Yugi's good friends, Katsuya Jonouchi, and he was currently holding Ushio's arm up over his head.

"Jonouchi-kun!" Yugi called.

The blond teenager narrowed his eyes. "Pick on someone else, will ya, Dork? You're making a scene," Jonouchi said, snapping Ushio's wrist harshly and throwing him forward.

Yugi smiled at the appearance of his good friend Jonouchi, and he and Malik raced over to the group as Ushio and his small gang made their escape when no one was looking.

"Are you all right, Ryou-kun?" Yugi asked as he helped the silverette up off the ground.

Ryou glanced slowly up to the boys. He smiled warmly and nodded to show that he was all right, which made Yugi sigh in relief. It was good to know that he hadn't been injured at all.

"Thanks for saving me, guys!" Ryou smiled to the four people who had shown up to help him.

They all smiled back and the clock moved slowly around, ticking ever so slowly, as if counting down to a world changing event that would change our world forever.

* * *

"Is it time, Otogi?"

"Yeah, Pegasus, I think it is."

* * *

When the clock struck 12' o clock exactly, the earth started rumbling.

* * *

"W-what's going on! An earthquake!" Malik yelled as the ground below him started shaking violently.

Yugi gasped as he saw a white light come from the sky, and then all time seemed to freeze. The white light came before him and the other four boys, before stopping and engulfing them.

Yugi gasped as he found himself surrounded by the white light.

It was warm and horrifying at the same time. His body filled with the warmth and power, and slowly, he felt as if his skin were vanishing. He felt like he was just a spirit floating around in the middle of time itself. He couldn't see anything except for the white lights that surrounded him, and he worried about his friends.

_Where is everyone? _Yugi found himself wondering.

"Merow?"

Yugi glanced up when he heard a small noise a few feet in front of him.

A small white cat that looked exactly like a spirit appeared before the star-haired boy, its pitch black eyes staring right into his soul. It was fluffy and cute, and Yugi almost squealed when he saw it for the first time.

Yugi reached forward towards the cat with amazement in his eyes.

_A cat? _Yugi thought.

The cat flew forward and snuggled up with the star-haired boy. Yugi gasped as he felt a strange burning sensation and he then released a loud cry of pain and terror as he felt a stranger feeling than before.

_I'm merging... with the cat? What's going on...? _Yugi thought as the power surging through him became over whelming.

And then everything went black.

* * *

_Inside the Aquarium Several Minutes Later..._

Yami and the rest of the people within the aquarium were staring at the fish.

The fish that were swimming around inside the tanks started shivering. Yami was about to ask someone if they knew what was happening, when suddenly the earthquake struck.

Yami gasped and glanced around for something to hang on to, but the earthquake died down soon after.

"That was so strange..." Yami said, shaking his head. Something suddenly got his attention. "Wait... Yugi! Yugi, where are you!" Yami shouted as he started racing towards the entrace to the balcony where Yugi had gone because he felt faint.

The star headed boy glanced around in worry for his secret crush.

Not that he would ever say it aloud, but Yami had a crush on Yugi. Yugi was the boy that he wanted, and no matter what, he would do anything to be with him.

"Yugi, where are you? Answer me, please! Please answer me, Yugi!"

Yami raced off and glanced around more. He gasped when he saw the smaller star-haired boy laying unconscious on the ground. Yugi was laying near a few other people, all unconscious, as well.

"YUGI!" Yami shouted.

He quickly raced over to the star-haired boy and gently picked him up bridal style. Yami glanced around for a place to sit down where he could wait for Yugi to wake up, and he spotted a bench at the corner of the balcony.

Without hesitation, Yami raced for it.

* * *

Yugi groaned as he slowly allowed his eyes to slide open.

The star-haired boy glanced around and gasped when he saw himself in Yami's embrace. The taller star-haired boy stared at Yugi in shock before realzing that he was awake.

"Yugi! Are you all right? You passed out and wouldn't wake up! Are you okay?" Yami shouted.

Yugi smiled warmly and gently smiled at the taller boy before sitting up straight and smiling even wider at him. "I'm glad that you care so much for me. But I'm all right, so please don't worry about me so much," the star-haired boy said.

He and Yami rose up and prepared to exit the aquarium and head for their houses. Yugi decided not to tell yami what had happened when the earthquake had gone off.

Maybe it was all just a dream.

But the next day would be unexpected for both of them...

* * *

The next day, Yugi walked around the classroom after school, glad that the day had ended so quickly. This day had been so weird! Yugi had fallen asleep in class and couldn't wake up no matter how much the teacher called his name and tried to awaken him, he even curled up on the desk like a cat for Ra's sake!

Oh, but that wasn't all!

Early that day, around lunch time, Yugi fell off the balcony of the second story and managed to land perfectly on all fours like a cat would! He wasn't even hurt!

And if that didn't attract much attention to him as before, he ate a raw fish without it being cooked or anything!

It had been such a weird day!

"Yugi, ready for our date?" Yami asked.

Yugi jumped as the taller boy suddenly appeared before him, smiling brightly. Yugi nodded quickly with a smile on his face, happy to get his mind off the horrible and weird day of school that he had had today.

He just needed some normality in his life for today!

But today just wasn't his day...

* * *

Yugi blushed as Yami held his hand in his own, rambling on about something that had happened in class to him and his friends today. While Yugi was listening, his heart and mind were set somewhere else.

_Does Yami have any feelings for me? Can I even ask that?_ Yugi thought.

He started feeling a small pain form in his chest at the thought of Yami rejecting him. He would be ruined if Yami rejected him. It would make his life a living Hell.

Gulping, Yugi stopped walking.

"Yami? May I ask you something?" the star-haired boy whispered softly.

Yami stopped walking and looked over at Yugi in a slightly confused fashion, waiting for him to continue with what he wanted to ask. Yugi blushed and shuddered.

"Do you like me?" Yugi whispered softly.

Yami tilted his head to the side. "Do I... like you?" he repeated. Yugi nodded slightly. "What do you mean? Of course I like you," he stated. Yugi blushed and shook his head quickly.

"No. Not like that. I mean... Yami, do you lo-"

Before Yugi could finish his sentance however, there was a sudden rumbling thay seemed to surge through that one area where the two boys were standing. Yugi gasped and glanced over, along with Yami, who glanced over in confusion.

Standing right before them was a giant creature with nashing teeth and viscious claws.

Yugi gasped as the creature swung at him.

"YUGI, LOOK OUT!" Yami shouted.

He shoved Yugi out of the way and was hit by the creature. The star-haired boy was thrown far to the ground and collapsed without movement. Yugi screamed and ran over in concern.

"Yami! Yami, please wake up!" Yugi sobbed.

He shook the star-haired boy, trying to get him to wake up. Yami stirred a little, but didn't awaken, but Yugi was glad to know that he was all right. He then glanced over and saw the creature.

Aiming for him this time.

Before the creature could hurt him, something swooped from the trees and picked Yugi up, dragging him onto one of the branches. Yugi shuddered and then looked up at who had grabbed and saved him. Sitting before him was an older man with long silver hair and one eyes was missing, replaced by a gold replica. His other eye was a pale brown, almost white in color. The man was fully dressed in red, and kinda gave off the pedophile look.

"That was close, Yugi Mouto," the man stated.

Yugi shuddered. "H-how do you know my name?" he asked. The man didn't answer that question.

Instead, he looked over at the creature that had attacked Yugi and Yami and smirked. "Seems you're in trouble. My name is Pegasus, and I came here to tell you that you have to stop that thing," Pegasus stated.

Yugi gasped and shook his head, showing that he couldn't do it. "Are you fucking nuts?" Yugi shrieked. "Me? Stop that damn thing? Have you lost your freakin' mind?"

Pegasus smirked and placed his hands on Yugi's shoulders. "Not entirely."

And with a gentle nudge, shoved Yugi off the branch.

"Noo!" Yugi cried as he went hurling towards the ground, fear rising in his body. He was going to die, he just knew it! He was gonna splatter on the ground and become Yugi ground paint!

But suddenly, there was a burning sensationt hat surged through Yugi's body, seeming to come from right inside his right thigh, and then it filled his body. Yugi gasped and remembered this feeling from the day before, when the light had hit him.

He felt something tug at his lower back, and then something popped from his head, like two little ears. He felt his clothes vanish for a quick moment before he spun around, and some new material covered his body.

When Yugi landed, gracefully like a cat, he looked down to see what had happened to him.

"Ehh! What's going on?" Yugi cried out. "W-why am I in a different outfit? W-why do I have cat ears! Oh my holy God... is that a cat tail! What's going on with me!"

Yugi glanced around and gazed in wonder at the clothing he was wearing. The redish-pink outfit fit him well, even though it was very revealing in certain places, such as around his legs and shoulders, where it had been cut off, revealing them wuite a bit, much to Yugi's dismay. The red gloves were barely noticed, as the material didn't even have any weight to it at all.

Yugi wiggled his new black tail, hearing the bell around it jingle as it moved, and Yugi gently felt his cat ears to make sure they were real. And sure enough, they were.

"Ohmigosh! I can't go home looking like this!" Yugi hollered in dismay. "What am I gonna tell Grandpa when he sees me like this! 'Hello Grandpa, how was your day? My day? Well, today some strange guy told me I can transform after a cat fused with me and now I look like something out of an American circus!' He'll never buy it!"

"Hey, Yugi-boy!" Pegasus shouted from the trees. "Forget about what you look like and just fight that creature that's standing before you!"

Yugi glanced at the giant monster that stood before him, growling in rage and hissing at him.

He took one protective step backwards and shuddered. "I...I don't know what to do now! I-it's gonna kill me!" Yugi shouted to the silver-haired man that had suddenly come and ruined his life out of the blue.

Suddenly, a strange light formed in Yugi's hand and slowly curved up and around until it formed a dagger-like bell. Yugi's eyes widened when he saw the red weapon. "W-what is this?" Yugi whispered in amazement. Words came to his mind that he would never have thought to use, and he decided that it would be best to use them now, even if he didn't have any idea what to do.

He could only hope for the best!

"Metamorphosis! Ancient Dagger Bell Strike!" Yugi hollered.

He thrusted the newly formed dagger towards the creature that had knocked out his boyfriend and had hurt him. A stream of red energy came from the dagger and blasted at it, as well as the knife flew forward and cut into it's heart.

The creature gave a cry as the dagger's full power stabbed into it, and then it vanished into thin air. It then reappeared before going back to the appearance of an innocent weasel, and then the creatue scurried off in fear, not knowing what had gone wrong or what was going on.

"W-whoa..." Yugi whispered in amazement as the bell-dagger vanished into thin air once again.

Pegasus leaped from the tree and landed right behind Yugi, He placed a firm hand on the boy's bare shoulder. "Very good, Yugi-boy! That was a fine display! Better than I thought it would be!" Pegasus smiled.

Yugi narrowed his eyes. He pushed the silver-haired man away and glared. "Shut your mouth! What are you even saying? I don't even know you, so why did I assist you! Tell me who the Hell you are!" Yugi demanded, enraged.

Pegasus raised an eyebrow, smiling warmly and taking Yugi's gloved hand in his own.

"In due time, Yugi-boy. But for now, let's get you to the headquarters so we can explain ourselves better..." Pegasus said before he started dragging Yugi off towards a limo that rested in the park.

Yugi struggled and reached back for Yami, who was unconscious at the moment.

"Don't worry about him. I already called someone who will erase his memories of the monster attacking you guys and that you were on that date with him. Everything'll be all right, so please do not worry so much," the silverette man said before pushing Yugi into the limo and then climbing in.

And then the car pulled off.

* * *

Yugi stared in amazement as the limo pulled into the driveway of a gigantic cafe that looked more like a shrine-castle than a cafe. It was a towering building with many designs and shrine-like qualities to it. It was beautiful, and looked made of crystal and precious stones.

"Here we are," Pegasus said.

He stepped out of the now parked limo and reached for Yugi's gloved hand once again. Yugi allowed the man to lead him into the cafe before he stepped inside and glanced around in amazement. The inside was just as amazing as the outside, with crystal decorations and tons of gold objects and flooring that made it seem like something out of a fantasy. It was just too amazing for one human to take in at once.

Yugi glanced around until he spotted some man walking towards him.

The boy appeared to be Yugi's same age, only he was taller than Yugi was, and Yugi recognized him from one of the classes he took. The boy had long black spiked hair that was pulled into a high ponytail, and his eyes were like emeralds, and from his ear hung a pair-of-dice earring.

The male smiled and shook Yugi's hand.

"Nice to meet you in person, Yugi. I'm Ryuji Otogi, from your class," the black-haired man stated.

Yugi shuddered slightly, nodding and allowing Otogi to smile back. "Fear not! Nothing bad will happen to you here!" the ravenette smiled warmly, assuring Yugi that there was nothing to be afraid of.

Yugi smiled back, but gasped when Pegasus walked up and grabbed the boy's shoulder, lifting his arm up over his head. The boy looked back to the silver-haired man.

"Hmm... Now where is that marking?" the silver-haired man whispered to himself.

He then started feeling around Yugi's body, sticking his hands up inside Yugi's outfit and feeling around, glancing down inside and running his fingers in a soft fashion over the boy's body.

Yugi cringed before forming a fist.

"Y-you... you... you..."

Yugi squeezed his eyes shut and launched his red-gloved fist forward, smashing it against Pegasus's jaw and sending the man away from him and crashing into a wall with the force of a bag of bricks.

"PEDOPHILE!" Yugi screamed.

He covered himself up with his hands and legs, whining about being touched and felt up by a horny old man. Otogi was laughing for a moment before his expression became serious and he kicked the man hard in the leg.

"Why did you do that to him?" the ravenette hollered in rage.

Pegasus sat up and folded his arms over his chest. "I was looking for the Eiyu Marking on his body, that was all!" the silverette old man hollered in rage, towering over the ravenette.

Otogi kneed him in the stomach hard and then pointed over at Yugi, who was sitting in the corner screaming the words 'sexual harrassment' at Pegasus.

"Tch! You can't say that so bluntly! You freaked the fuck outta him!" Otogi shouted.

Pegasus scoffed and raced up. He grabbed Yugi once again and spread the boy's legs apart slightly, which made Yugi scream again and start flailing yet again.

"There it is..." Pegasus said in a calm voice. He removed one of his hands from the boy's body, but kept the other one so it was holding Yugi's right leg apart.

The star-haired boy glanced down at his leg, and sure enough, right above the leg brace on the inside of his thigh was a small red heart with two spikes on the top. "W-what is this...?" Yugi whispered in shock. "T-that mark... W-what does that mean? I've never had that there before..." Yugi whispered, his purple eyes with the red tint becoming filled with shock and slight fear.

Otogi stepped forward and placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"Fear not. That mark simply means that you, my dear Yugi, are one of the Eiyues. A band of superheroes who are fused with animal DNA. There are four others like you," the ravenette stated in a warm voice.

Yugi exhaled in relief.

He was glad that he wasn't the only one to do this.

"We need you to fight monsters like you did before in the park, Yugi. We need you to stop all of them, and when that happens, the world will be saved. So..." Pegasus smiled happily and poked Yugi on the nose, still holding the boy's legs apart, which made Yugi cringe. "From now on, you're a superhero!"

Yugi trembled as the words were spoken, and he stammered for what to say to these two men. His entire life had just been turned around and mashed up in no time flat!

"WHAAAAAT?" Yugi whined. This was not going to be easy!

* * *

Me: Chapter one! Oh dear! Yugi's a super hero! And he called Pegasus a pedophile! My life is complete!

Lucy: What will Yami think when he finds out!

Me: And where will Yugi find the other Eiyues? Here's a list of what animal is fused with who and why!

**Yugi Mouto- Iriomote Cat (Because Yugi-chan with kitty ears and a little black cat tail with a red ribbon and a bell on it? ...KAWAII! -huggles plushie- Want one?)**

**Malik Ishtar- Ultramarine Lorikeet (Malik-chan seems like the bird type for some reason. I can see him with little birdy wings for some strange reason. Birdy!)**

**Ryou Bakura- Finless Porpoise (He's the timid character, and porpoises are timid! Plus, Ryou-chan looks so awesome in the superhero outfit in my opinion! You'll see soon!)**

**Mokuba Kaiba- Spider Monkey (the freakin' kid's hyper! Like a spider monkey! I honestly thought 'Monkey' when I saw him at first! A cute monkey, though!)**

**Katsuya Jonouchi- Golden Retriever (...Must I really say? Honsetly! I have to explain why Jonouchi was fused with a dog of all things? C'mon, you all saw this coming! Lol!)**

Me: Okay! I gave my explainations and now, you all leave me alone! I'm just kidding. Please review and tell us what you think! Next chapter preview starts now!

_Yugi: I'm a super hero! No way... Eh? I have to find the remaining Eiyues? -whines- Eh? Could Malik-chan be one of those who I am seeking? W-watch out, Malik-chan! You're in grave danger! Be careful! Malik-chan!_

_Next Time: Ultramarine Lorikeet_

_Yugi: I hope I can save everyone! Let's go, Malik-chan!_

_Malik and Yugi: Eiyu Metamorphasis!_

Lucy: Please review and tell me what you think! No flamers! I will harm you if you do! Please review nicely! We'll be continuing my other fics within the week as well as on my animehime20 account, so please look forward to them!

Me: Please review and no flamers or you will be sorry!


	2. Ultramarine Lorikeet

**Title**: Domino Eiyu

**Genre**: romance, humor, slight drama

**Rating**: T for language, some sexual stuff, and crude humor

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi, BakuraXRyou, MarikXMalik, and SetoXJonouchi

**Summary**: A young boy named Yugi Mouto attends an exhibit in the zoo with his crush and future boyfriend, Yami Sennen. After an earthquake, Yugi and four other boys are bathed in a strange light, where cat appears before Yugi, then merges with him. The next day he begins acting like a cat and, after meeting Pegasus and Otogi, learns that he was infused with the DNA of the Iriomote Cat, giving him powers to save the world from alien parasites that turn normal animals into monsters. Yugi to find the four other boys from the exhibit—the remaining Eiyues, people like him who are fused with animal DNA! Can he do it? And will the five of them save the world and gain the hearts of the ones they love?

Me: Here's the next chapter!

Lucy: Yugi goes to find the other Eiyues! And he meets Malik! Who is also an Eiyu!

Me: Wow! This will be cool!

Lucy: Yes! Chapter start!

_**Chapter Two: Ultramarine Lorikeet**_

Great! My life has been sent into a spiral I may never get free of!

I'm a superhero infused with the genes of a rare wildcat! And accroding to otogi and his pedophile partner, I have to find the four others like me and save the world from these parasites that make animals turn into monsters!

But I never asked for this!

I just wanted a normal life with Yami, whom I have yet to tell my feelings for.

But, maybe one day, we'll become more. And maybe this will work out...

* * *

No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals

No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals

No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals

No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals

* * *

The next day, Yugi sighed as he stolled down the street towards his school. The poor star-haired boy hadn't slept a wink all night, and he was exhausted. He had been kept up by the thoughts of what had happened. Yugi stretched his arms up high over his head, yawning and then exhaling loudly, gripping his backpack to his shoulders.

"I didn't sleep at all. I hope Yami isn't angry with me," he said outloud. _I can't tell Yami about what I've become. He'll think I'm a freak or something_, Yugi thought sadly.

He didn't want Yami to think that he was a freak. That was the last thing in the world that he wanted to do. There was no way Yami would ever want to see him again if he knew.

"Yugi!"

Yugi gasped at the sound of his name and he spun around to see Yami come running up to him, waving with a wide smile on his face. Yugi blushed and waved back, smiling widely at his friend.

Yami raced up and stopped right by Yugi. "Hey, I was calling to you. You all right?" the star-haired boy asked.

Yugi blushed and gasped, noddins. "Yes! S-sorry. I just didn't sleep well last night," he answered. Yami nodded. Yugi smiled, he wasn't lying to Yami. He really hadn't slept well the night before, so he was technically telling him the truth.

But Yugi still felt bad about not telling Yami that he had become an Eiyu.

But how could Yami accept him like that?

As they walked and talked with one another, Yugi glanced up and spotted Malik walking towards the school as well, his head raised to show authority. His eyes seemed to be glazed over with a certain mischief and excitement. Yugi watched as Malik entered the school grounds, and then Yugi followed behind Yami as they went for the building. While Yami continued talking, Yugi's mind wandered deep into thoughts of Malik, which he believed weird.

No, Yugi didn't have a crush on Malik. He was just remembering what Otogi had told him.

* * *

_"There are others like you. Four others. You have to find and awaken them and their powers," Otogi said with a smile._

* * *

_I wonder if Malik is an Eiyu_, Yugi thought.

He and Yami sat in their school seats, smiled at one another, and then class began.

* * *

_Later that Night..._

"Now, where is that mark?" Yugi asked out loud.

He followed behind Malik, who was walking into a dance studio area. Yugi had told Yami that he needed to go home early, and Yami had smiled and told him that it was all right.

Yugi felt bad, but he needed to follow Malik.

Yugi walked after Malik.

He saw that there were many people in the dance studio, sitting and watching as Malik stepped into the center of the bare floor, his eyes closed as he inhaled sharply, his chest rising up.

Suddenly, as the music started playing, Malik broke out into a graceful dance of attractive jumps, twists, and turns as he jutted himself out and rocked back and forth.

Yugi watched with a wide smile as he saw this.

_Wow. Malik's so graceful. Like a bird, almost_, the star-haired Eiyu thought, amazement in his eyes.

Halfway through the dance, Yugi stood up and went for the back of the dance studio, where the dressing room that Malik occupied was. Hopefully, Yugi could hide until Malik came in, and then Yugi could try and find the marking.

"Hmm... he doesn't seem to be here right now," Yugi thought aloud. "That's good. Now I can hide."

Yugi stole one look around before going into the dressing room. He started searching around for something to hide behind so that Malik wouldn't see him if he walked in.

Yugi glanced around the dressing room.

His eyes searching for a way to hide so that he could see Malik's marking. He glanced around, his back to the door of the dressing room, and he didn't even hear the door open.

"What have we here? Can I help you?" a voice asked.

Yugi gasped and whirled around. He calmed down upon seeing Malik standing before him with an interested smile on his face. Malik had his arms over his chest.

Now that Yugi thought of it, Malik actually did look fairly attractive.

But he looked mischievious most of the time.

"Mind telling me why you're here, Yugi-kun?" Malik asked in a curious tone.

Yugi blushed a bit and looked over at the dancer. "Um... Have you been feeling more agile or had any weird marks on your body recently?" the star-haired boy asked.

Malik remained silent for a moment.

He scratched his head in thought, as if he were thinking about it. "Not really. At least, I don't... think I have. I mean, uh, huh. Ra, have I?" the Egyptian male called over his shoulder to Ra, which Yugi had seen before at pet day in school.

Ra was Malik's pet dog, who was just an itty bitty puppy, so he was very adorable and squeezable!

(A.N: You get it. He's cute XD)

"Ra?" Malik called when the dog didn't respond to him calling.

The Egyptian looked over his shoulder to try and find Ra, but he gasped when he saw a giant creature that looked like Ra, only a hunder times bigger and more viscious glaring at him.

Yugi gasped.

_That's a parasite monster! It infected Malik's dog?_ he thought.

He quickly looked over at Malik, who was shuddering visibly. Yugi bit his lower lip, knowing that he had to do something before Malik was hurt. He closed his eyes tightly.

"Eiyu Yugi Metomorphosis!" the star-haired boy called.

His thoughts raced. He felt a familiar burning come from his thigh, where the Eiyu marking was located on his body. The boy closed his eyes as a blinding light surrounded him. Yugi hugged his arms around his body as he felt the light form a small buble around him, the light blinding. He felt his clothes vanish, leaving him exposed, but the lights made him not visible to the eye.

Tugging came from his lower back, and Yugi knew that his tail was being formed. His human ears popped upward and grew, becoming the black cat ears that he had come to love. He felt fabric cover his body, becoming the red revealing uniform. Yugi kicked the bubble he was in, and he popped out of it, standing while the bottom of his outfit swished around his thighs, revealing his legs up to his knees, where a pair of red boots took place. Around his right leg was a red-pink brace. The top of the outfit cut off at Yugi's chest, revealing the tops of his shoulders and his long arms, his upper arms covered by two red arm bands, and his hands covered by red gloves. A pink choker was around his throat, and a bell swished from his cat tail.

Yugi had transformed once again.

"W-what's going on?" Malik whispered, his purple eyes wide with shock.

Yugi blinked his now pinkish-red eyes. He looked over and thenwalked over to Malik, patting him on the shoulder to show him that everything was all right. Malik shivered and looked away.

"I know it's bizarre, but I'll explain later!" Yugi said.

Malik shivered more as Yugi started turning towards Ra, who was now outside. Yugi leaped out the window and pointed at Ra, who was snarling and growling at him, drooling angrily.

"You stupid parasite! Get away from Ra!" he shouted.

This would have worked most of the time, but instead, the creatue only snarled louder. Yugi growled and focused on trying to get his dagger from before, the one that was shaped like a bell. He closed his eyes and tried to focus.

"Ancient Dagger Bell-"

"NO!"

Yugi gasped. He whirled around as he saw Malik come running from the building and stop a few feet before Ra and Yugi, tears filling his eyes as he stared at the creature he had once called his closest friend.

"Please don't hurt him!" Malik begged Yugi.

He started sobbing out of fear that his dog would get hurt. Yugi hesitated, seeing how upset Malik was. His hesitation was his mistake. Without a single warning, Yugi was suddenly slammed against the wall of the building by Ra, who was snarling angrily. Yugi groaned as the paw dug into his back, nails scratching at him.

"Ra, please stop!" Malik hollered.

The creature snarled over at his owner, narrowing its eyes towards him to show his hatred for his former owner. Malik shuddered at the cold, hated look in Ra's eyes. This dog that had once been his most loyal friend was now trying to kill him and his classmate. Malik felt his tears building, and he shuddered as he stepped towards Ra.

"Ra..." he whispered in a soft voice.

Ra looked over at his former owner. His eyes widened and he raised his paw. He roared before slamming it into Malik's back, cutting the back of his shirt open.

Malik gave a weak cry as he went sailing towards the ground.

"Malik-san!" Yugi called, ignoring the pain he was in.

Malik sat up and moaned in pain before looking weakly over his shoulders at Ra, sitting on his knees. Yugi gasped as he saw that Malik's shirt had been torn open in the back.

Right on Malik's shoulder blades was a tattoo that looked like a small pair of blue bird wings.

Yugi gasped when he saw the marking. _Is that the mark? It has to be! _"Listen, Malik!" the pained Eiyu called. "You can transform! I know you don't believe me, but you can! You're one of my kind!"

He was hoping that somehow, Malik would believe him.

Malik, who was shivering in terror, took a weakened step back. "B-but I..." Malik whispered, feeling himself shudder. He felt cold all of a sudden, and he couldn't breathe.

"I know you think you can't, but you hafta believe me!" Yugi called. "Don't you want to save Ra?"

Malik felt something inside of his heart snap, as if his body were surging with energy and mild terror. He looked over to his former pet dog and saw what it had become. Something had taken his beloved friend over, and if he did nothing, Yugi was going to be killed. Malik had to do something, and fast!

"STOP THIS, RA!" Malik hollered.

As soon as the commad escaped his throat, a blinding light came from his body. Yugi gasped at the familiar light and immediatly knew what was going on.

Malik was transforming.

Malik closed his eyes and felt himself moving around in a dance-like fashion. He felt his clothes vanish, only to be replaced by some comfortable fabric. He felt something attatch to his back, and then soemthing pulled at his lower back.

He felt the heat vanish, and then his eyes snapped wide open. Shivering with excitement and surprise, Malik looked down at himself. His newly transformed self.

"Oh my God!" Malik gasped.

He stared down at himself, amazement in his now teal-blue eyes.

Malik was clothed in a strapless outfit that seemed to reveal a towel that fell to his thighs. Under it was a pair of very short black shorts, just so that it didn't look like Malik had nothing under the outfit. On his arms were blue arm bands, and blue gloves that came to his wrists. On his feet were matching teal boots that came to his ankles, and from his back came a pair of small blue bird wings, that almost looked like they were made of metal. From his lower back also came a small, metal bird tail. Around his neck was a blue choker.

Yugi smiled at his transformed friend and kicked away from Ra, landing by Malik. "Call out your weapon. The words will come to you!" the star-haired Eiyu shouted.

Malik nodded and held out his hands.

"Ancient Celestial Bow and Arrow!" he shouted.

A small bow appearing in his hand, made of blue metal. Malik gasped with joy and looked over at Yugi, who was clutching his bell dagger, and they both nodded to one another.

"For your evil ways, we'll make you pay!" they both shouted.

Malik then closed his eyes and held the small bow out before him, as Yugi did with his bell dagger.

"Ancient Dagger Bell Strike!" Yugi hollered.

The dagger flew at the creature, followed by a red beam of energy. Malik held out his arrow and pulled it back a bit, aiming it at Ra, hoping to rescue the pet that he loved.

"Ancient Celestial Arrow Shot!" he shouted, firing the arrow, which flew with a beam of blue energy.

The arrow and dagger flew together in mixed red and blue light until they hit Ra, who squealed until the parasite was destroyed, and Ra slowly shrunk until he was back to normal.

"Yes!" Yugi cheered in victory as his and Malik's weapons vanished.

Malik gasped. "Ra!" he called.

The dog wagged his little tail, trotting over to Malik and climbing into his lap, licking his owner's face. Malik sobbed happily and hugged the little dog close to his chest, not wanting to let him go.

"You're okay!" he said in relief.

Yugi smiled and walked over to his new partner. It warmed his heart to see Malik happy. After seeing that his puppy was all right, Malik looked up at Yugi and smiled.

"Thanks for saving Ra," he said softly.

Yugi gave a wide smile, shaking his head slowly. "What can I say? You're my new partner," he said with a giggle. Malik stayed silent before nodding slowly, smiling and taking his partner's hand.

They would make a great team.

Meanwhile, unknown to the both of them, a pair of brown eyes watched them from the distance, sorrow filling his heart before he turned and vanished from sight, not wanting to face what he would soon have to become.

* * *

Me: Yay! Malik and Yugi are friends! Okay! Next chapter, you'll meet Ryou, Marik, and Bakura.

Lucy: This will be awesome! Here's the next chapter preview!

_Yugi: I can't wait for meeting the other team! It'll be awesome! But wait.. Ryou-san, stop! Why are you attacking us!_

_Next Time: Finless Poropise_

_Yugi: Ryou-chan please no! There's a better way than this!_

_Malik, Ryou, and Yugi: Eiyu Metomorphosis!_

Me: Yay! Ryou shows up in the next one, but by the sounds of it, tries to attack them! Will they get him on their side?

Lucy: Please review and no flamers!


	3. Finless Porpoise

**Title**: Domino Eiyu

**Genre**: romance, humor, slight drama

**Rating**: T for language, some sexual stuff, and crude humor

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi, BakuraXRyou, MarikXMalik, and SetoXJonouchi

**Summary**: A young boy named Yugi Mouto attends an exhibit in the zoo with his crush and future boyfriend, Yami Sennen. After an earthquake, Yugi and four other boys are bathed in a strange light, where cat appears before Yugi, then merges with him. The next day he begins acting like a cat and, after meeting Pegasus and Otogi, learns that he was infused with the DNA of the Iriomote Cat, giving him powers to save the world from alien parasites that turn normal animals into monsters. Yugi to find the four other boys from the exhibit—the remaining Eiyues, people like him who are fused with animal DNA! Can he do it? And will the five of them save the world and gain the hearts of the ones they love?

Me: Next chappie!

Lucy: We'll meet Ryou in this one!

Me: Yup! And the other yamis, who are Yami's friends!

Lucy: This sounds good!

Me: It is, trust me! Please read on! Thanks for being supportive!

**_Chapter Three: Finless Porpoise_**

Yay! I got Malik-chan to join me and become part of my team! It's also cool that he's an Ultramarine Lorikeet, and I'm shocked that I don't wanna eat him since cats love eating birds!

We're even closer to saving the world now! But, we still hafta find our other three partners.

But with hope, we will do it soon!

* * *

No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals

No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals

No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals

No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals

* * *

"Wow! This is adorable!" Yugi mused as he spun around.

He was currently at the cafe where Otogi and Pegasus worked. Yugi was decked out in a cute waiter's uniform that consisted of a red shortsleeve top with a pair of red shorts that matched it.

He wore a long white apron that covered his chest and the front of the crimson shorts, and on his neck was a pink-red bow. He wore a pair of black sneakers that had a pair of red knee socks under it, and on his head was a red headpiece that kinda made him think of a maid at first. Yugi smirked and spun again.

"What do you think, Malik-chan?" the star-haired boy called.

Malik, who was standing right behind him, smiled. "Looks good on you, Yugi," he stated. Yugi smiled and looked at the uniform that Malik had just put on.

It was exactly like Yugi's, only it was a teal blue instead of red, like Yugi's was. The Egyptian was smirking at Yugi's amazed look, and he flicked his fingers in the catboy's direction.

"What? Am I that hot?" he asked in a flirty voice.

Yugi turned blood red at Malik's comment. He squealed before scooting back several feet, his cute little black cat ears popping up on his head, like they did when he got scared.

"N-no! I am totally loyal to Yami!" he shouted. "No questions asked!"

Malik laughed, waving his hand at Yugi to show that he was merely joking. Yugi exhaled deeply in relief and placed his hands on his head until his ears went down and became normal ears.

"That was scary," he said.

"What was scary?"

Yugi 'eep'ed and spun around quickly, his face heating up. It turned an even darker shade of red when he saw Yami towering above him, a kind smile on his face. Yugi stuttered and then laughed nervously before looking to Malik for help.

Malik merely smiled at his fellow Eiyu and waved. "I'll leave you two alone now. I'm coming, sir!" the Egyptian called, running to one of the tables to take their orders.

Yugi glared after the retreating Eiyu.

"Malik, you meanie!" he shouted, but only Malik's cackling laughter followed.

Yugi growled, sounding strangely like an angry kitten. He noticed this right off and stopped. Remembering the boy standing right beside him, Yugi chuckled, looking over at Yami and smiling nervously.

"S-sorry about that," he said.

Yami flashed him a smile. "No worries," he said. Something seemed to click in his mind all of a sudden. "Oh, I remember why I came here. I wanted you to meet some of my friends. And then I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out after you're done here."

Yugi blushed and nodded quickly.

"Y-yeah, I'd love to!" he said in a flustered voice.

Yami smiled kindly. "Well, all right then," he said with a laugh. Yugi loved that laugh. It was one of the many qualities about Yami that Yugi loved. He was such a kind young man, as well.

"Anyway, come on," Yami said before taking Yugi's wrist and gently bringing him to one of the tables in the cafe.

As they neared the table, Yugi noticed three people sitting at it. One of them looked similar to Malik, only his sandy blond hair was more spiked up, and he gave off a more frightening image. He looked rather bored and was stirring his drink around with a glazed look in his eyes. The second boy looked a little like Ryou from Yugi's class, but his white hair was more spiked up and his eyes seemed to hold a more angry look to them. This boy was also bored, sighing dramatically. The third boy, Yugi recognized, was Seto Kaiba from his class, and as always, he had that smug 'I-don't-care-just-leave-me-alone' look on his face.

"Hey, guys! This is Yugi," Yami said.

He gently pushed Yugi forward, towards the boys. The three boys looked over. Yugi laughed nervously and looked to Yami. Yami chuckled at him and pointed to the boys.

"Yugi, these are Marik Ishtal, Bakura Touzoku, and Seto Kaiba. I think you recognize them from class," Yami said.

Yugi gave a nod and then noticed that Bakura had stood up.

Yugi had always kept intimidated by Bakura. He was tall, strong, and scary. Yugi squeaked and took a small step back. Bakura snickered and gave the smaller boy a once over.

"So this is the kitty, huh?" he asked.

Yugi eeped at the word. "K-kitty?" he yelped, his face heating up. He was afraid that he had been discovered, but Yami started laughing. Yugi turned towards him.

Yami smiled down at the boy. "Yeah. You remind me of a cute kitty, which is how I refer to you when speaking with my friends," he said. "I hope you don't mind."

Yugi sighed and smiled, happy that Yami hadn't figured him out yet.

* * *

A while later, Yami had long since left the cafe, telling Yugi to meet him at the park after work, and then he had gone. Yugi was currently stumbling around the cafe, trying to take orders.

He was just about to go and clear off another table when someone caught his eye.

He glanced over to get a better look at who it was. Sitting at one of the tables, all alone, was Ryou Bakura from class. He suddenly looked down towards the ground and closed his eyes. Yugi noticed that he seemed like he hadn't fallen asleep in a few days. He was shaking slightly, and he was paler than usual.

Yugi strode over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ryou-san, are you okay?" he asked.

Ryou glanced up, taking a moment to get use to whatever was making him tire, and nodded once. "Y-yeah. I'm fine. Just a little stressed out is all," he stated with a sigh.

Yugi smiled.

He was relieved that it was just some stress. Not that stress was a good thing, but Yugi had been worried that Ushio was hurting Ryou. He was a bit worried about it ever since Jonouchi, him, Malik, and Mokuba had saved Ryou from being beaten senseless by Ushio. But Yugi had no idea how Ushio had acted after that.

"Want to talk about it?" Yugi asked.

Ryou shrugged and looked away.

Since he knew Ryou wasn't going to talk, Yugi frowned and started to turn away. He was almost gone when Ryou reached out and caught his wrist, preventing him from going. Yugi looked in shock over at the boy.

"Ever since a little while ago, weird things have happened," Ryou whispered.

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Ryou shook his head slowly. "People have been beating me up, and many of the students close to me as 'friends', or so I thought they were, almost drown in the pools," he said.

After a moment of silence, Ryou stood up.

"I've gotta go, but thanks for listening, Yugi," he said.

Giving the star-haired boy a greatful look, Ryou turned and left the cafe. Yugi stared after him, making sure that nothing happened to him while he went outside and vanished.

Once Ryou was gone and safe, Yugi nodded and went to punch out.

He had done his fair share of work today, and was able to leave. He went into the changing room and changed out of his uniform and said his good-byes to Malik, who was still working for another hour.

"Bye, Malik!" he called.

Malik looked up from his table and waved at him. "Bye, Yugi!" he called with a smile. "Have a good time with You-Know-Who!"

Yugi blushed and shook his head, whispering his thanks. He turned away and went off on his date with Yami. Malik watched after him and shook his head with a small laugh.

* * *

Later that evening, Yugi and Malik were walking towards the school together. Yugi was smiling, and Malik was chuckling. Yugi looked to him with a big and excited smile.

"Oh, my date was perfect!" Yugi mused.

Malik rolled his lavender-colored eyes and laughed. "Did he kiss you?" he asked.

Yugi blushed a bright shade of scarlet, shaking his head. "N-not yet, but he will soon. I just know it," the star-haired boy whispered. He tried to calm down and get his blush to vanish.

Malik nodded and then looked over at the school.

He felt a very strange pulse coming from the school, like a vicious aura were covering it. He narrowed his eyes and pointed over at it, making Yugi look over in shock.

"Eh? What's wrong, Malik?" he asked.

Malik narrowed his eyes a great amount. "Don't you feel it? That energy. Something's in there," he stated.

He and Yugi shared a concerned look before walking towards the pool behind the school, pushing past the gate and entering it. Yugi trotted close behind him.

They both stood above the pool and peered down into it, trying to see what was down there. They saw nothing, but the static-like feeling they were both getting made them shudder.

"Malik..." Yugi whispered.

Malik nodded hesitantly. "I know," he whispered.

Both of the Eiyu's raised their hands up over their heads and closed their eyes, feeling their inner power rush through their systems and flush through their being.

"Eiyu Yugi Metomorphosis!" Yugi called.

"Eiyu Malik Metomorphosis!" Malik chanted once.

Instantly, Yugi became surrounded by a blinding light and Malik, like Yugi, became surrounded by the same blinding light that marked an Eiyu's magical transformation.

Yugi hugged himself and spun a few times, feeling his tail and cat ears grow, and then he became covered by his Eiyu outfit, the red one that he had grown so used to wearing. The bell appeared on his tail, and Yugi landed gracefully, spinning around before landing like a cat, and he spun around to reveal his uniform again, since he adored it so much. The top that bore no straps fell down to his waist before dividing into three seperate spikes, and under it was a pair of shorts that almost resembled a skirt, but it wasn't.

On his hands were red gloves, and on his feet were red boots. On his right leg was a red brace around his thigh, and directly above it was the marking on the back of his leg.

Yugi flicked his tail, hearing the bell tinkle with the movement and he smirked, red eyes flashing.

Malik hugged his form and then spun around in dance-like fashions, which he used for his transformation. He felt his wings and metal tail form, and then he was covered by his uniform as well. He landed in his fighter pose, and then looked down at himself, adoring his outfit that he had only worn twice.

The strapless blue top that fell to his thighs seemed almost like a towel, and under it was a pair of very short black shorts, revealing his long legs. Around his right thigh was a blue brace, very similar to Yugi's. From his back sprouted metal wings, little ones, right above where his Eiyu marking was. On his hands were blue gloves, and then on his feet were short blue boots. Around his neck, a blue choker, similar to Yugi's red one. His blue eyes flashed.

"For your evil actions, we will make you pay!" the two Eiyues shouted.

They landed again before the pool.

Yugi stared down into it. Fot a while nothing happened, but without warning, a stream of water in the shape of a large water serpent or sea monster shot up before him.

Yugi gasped and nodded to Malik, who nodded back. "Ancient Dagger Bell Strike!" Yugi called as he made his weapon appear. Using the weapon that he naturally had with him, he attacked the stream of water.

"Ancient Celestial Bow and Arrow Shot!" Malik hollered.

Using his magic as well, he made his small bow and arrow appear, and then he started shooting at the stream of magical water. The stream of water withered before vanishing, and Malik whooped in joy. Yugi glanced around in mild confusion, his eyes looking for something out of the ordinary to occur.

"Something's wrong. That was too easy," he whispered.

As if on cue, a stream of water shot from the pool, and a figure came from it. The figure glanced in the direction of the Eiyu's and dragged Yugi into the depths of the pool.

"Yugi!" Malik hollered in horror.

Yugi closed his mouth as he was dragged under the water, the figure's hands laced around his throat. He could feel himself losing consciousness, and he knew he was going to drown.

_T-this can't be the end... It can't_, the Eiyu thought.

He started falling under and into the darkness.

The water filled his lungs, and he could feel himself losing his life force with each second. He tried to keep all oxygen as deep into his lungs as he could, but nothing seemed to be working. He was slowly going to die.

"Yugi!" Malik hollered.

Wanting to save his friend, he shot an arrow into the water, scaring the figure into letting Yugi go.

Once he was free, Yugi kicked his feet up and broke the surface of the pool, gasping for breath before scrambling from the pool. Malik raced over and helped Yugi sit up once he was out of the pool. Yugi glanced over as the figure who had choked him broke the surface and hovered before them in a monsterous and haunting fashion, like a spirit.

Yugi and Malik both stared in shock, not wanting to believe what they saw before them. The figure came into view. Yugi shuddered visibly, feeling as if his heart would pop.

"R-Ryou-kun!"

Ryou Bakura, the figure who had choked Yugi, sneered.

He levitated above the school's pool before landing safely on the ground, the pale white light still glowing around his form. Yugi shuddered and felt his black cat ears go down a little.

"Ryou, why? Why did you..." Yugi shuddered, unable to continue.

Ryou smirked and closed his doe brown eyes. There was a blinding flash of light, and Malik and Yugi covered their eyes to avoid getting blinded by the heavenly white that had suddenly come from nowhere and attacked their vision. The light vanished, and Yugi forced his eyes to open so he could see what had happened.

He gasped when he saw Ryou standing before him, totally different.

Ryou's brown eyes had been changed into a lovely green that rivaled a peridot. His hair, now with a barely-noticable tint of green, was short in the front, coming to his chin, and the back of it was pulled into a green bead that came to his chest, forming a covered pony-tail. The silverette wore a grassy-green strapless top that was similar to Yugi and Malik's, but it split off around his waist, near the center of his stomach and the back fell to his thighs in two flaps that were shaped like leaves.

Under it, he wore something that was like a strapless emerald leotard. On his forearms were green covers that stopped at his wrists and elbows, and on his upper arms were green arm bands. His legs were revealed completely, his right thigh having a green brace like Yugi's. His legs up to his knees were covered by emerald green boots, and around his neck was a green choker collar, like Malik and Yugi had. But instead of animal ears, Ryou had something different.

He had two green, ribbon-like anteneas coming from his head, and they were short, coming to his chin as well, but they were different from any that Yugi had seen an animal possess.

"N-No way..." Malik whispered in horror.

Yugi bit his lower lip in horror. "C-can he be an Eiyu?" he whispered.

Ryou smirked, pulling his hand away from just below his collar bone. As he did, Yugi gasped in shock at what he saw. Right below Ryou's collar area was a green mark that appeared like two curves, forming a circle that didn't connect to one another.

The mark of an Eiyu.

"H-he's one of us!" Yugi breathed in shock.

Ryou ignored what Yugi said and raised his hands up into the air. Yugi felt the air around his bodu tighten. It was as if all the air was being sucked from the world and into Ryou's palms.

"Ancient Miracle Tanet Ring!" he called.

Once again, a blinding light came before him, forming in both of his hands. The lights took shape and color and soon became two large rings with green symbols on their silver material.

"Deep Sea Surge!" Ryou shouted.

He thrust his hands forward, the weapon glowing and sending a beam of water right at Malik. As he attacked, the ribbon-anteneas from his head grew until they reached his ankles.

The beam smashed into Malik's chest and threw the blue Eiyu back several feet. The attack swevered before slamming Malik onto the ground with an agonized groan.

Yugi gasped in shock. "M-Malik!" he called.

Malik merely moaned in pain, gritting his teeth as he tried to move. He laid painfully on his back and refused to move. Yugi glanced over at Ryou, who was now smirking at him.

"You're next," he said.

He spone in such a cold tone that sent chills up and down Yugi's spine. Yugi took a step back and shivered. Ryou took a step forward and his evil smile widened firther.

"Ryou, stop!" the cat Eiyu hollered.

He was speaking in an attempt to make Ryou stop. The green Eiyu merely smirked, ignored Yugi's pleas, and raised his weapons. The smile seemed to spread farther.

"Too late. Deep Sea Surge!"

Once again, the beam of colored light came, but Yugi dodged it this time, since he knew what to expect from it. Ryou glanced over as Yugi landed safely on the ground near him.

"Next time, I won't miss," he said coldly.

Yugi bit his lip, not knowing what to do. _I guess I have no choice! I can't do anything else_! he thought.

After taking a moment to think, Yugi made his weapon, his magical bell dagger, appear in his hands. "Ancient Dagger Bell Stri-" Yugi gasped and stopped at what he saw.

Tears were formed in Ryou's eyes, tears not of anger, but of fear.

Absolute and utter fear.

"Ryou... you're..." Yugi trailed off, lowering his weapon. Ryou shuddered but allowed Yugi to continue. "Scared! You're scared, aren't you? You're just really freaked out and you don't know what to do!" the cat Eiyu called.

Ryou shuddered and took one step backwards.

"S-shut up! You know nothing!" he hollered.

Yugi shook his head. "No! Deep down inside you, you are a really nice person, Ryou!" he said. "You're only doing all of this because you're scared of what you are!"

Ryou shuddered visibly and then covered his ears. "I can't take this anymore! I just wanted to be friends with everyone and now..." the silverette trailed off, squeezing his eyes shut. "Now I'll never have any friends because I'm a freak! No one understands me at all!" Ryou threw his hands forward, the weapons glowing again. "Deep Sea Sur-"

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" Yugi hollered

This yell was enough to make Ryou stop and stare at him.

Yugi grit his teeth a little. "Enough with the whole 'no-one-will-ever-be-my-friends' thing, all right? I get that you're upset, but what's hurting people going to do? You're only proving your own point!" the cat eiyu hollered.

Malik, by this point, was rising up and using the pool fence to support himself. "I-it's okay, Ryou. You were just really scared and confused, which is why you were attacking. Like an animal. No one knows it was you," the blue eiyu said with a smile. "So now, you can-"

"No!"

Malik and Ryou both glanced over in confusion at Yugi, who was standing before them with his eyes narrowed a great amount. Yugi took a step forward, which made Ryou shudder.

"There's no excuse for hurting others. I can't let you go off easy, Ryou," the cat eiyu stated coldly.

Malik gasped.

Yugi took a step forward and raised his hand up. His crimson eyes flashed, and Malik noticed the evil look on his face. "For your evil actions..." Yugi raised up his weapon as it started glowing.

"Yugi, no!" Malik hollered.

Ryou covered his face and flinched as he waited for the attack.

Yugi's weapon glew a greater amount. "I'll make you pay!" Yugi hollered.

The light from his weapon started getting even brighter. Ryou shuddered as he waited, knowing that he probably deserved this for hurting all those innocent people.

He waited for the attack to strike him down.

But instead of an attack, he felt, nothing. Ryou glanced up in confusion and saw Yugi standing before him with his head lowered, a serious look on his face, his lips pulled into a thin line.

Suddenly, Yugi started laughing.

The star-haired boy lurched over and shook his head. "Just kidding! I wouldn't really hurt you! Did you actually think I would wind up hurting you, Ryou?" Yugi asked.

He took several steps forward, making his weapon vanish.

Ryou shuddered as tears started streaming from his eyes and he made his weapon vanish as well. Yugi smiled and stepped up before him, grinning from ear to ear.

"Ryou, I know you're scared," he said. "But you have to know, you're not alone anymore."

Ryou sobbed a little more.

Yugi walked so that he was at least two feet from Ryou. 'You're an Eiyu, which means that you have awesome powers and are gonna save the world. Plus..."

The cat eiyu smiled when he saw Ryou glance up, a shocked and excited look on his face. Ryou started blushing in embarrassment as Yugi came behind him and wrapped his arms under Ryou's, putting him into a weak head-lock, still grinning.

"We're already good friends!" he smiled.

Deciding to do something to cheer the poor boy up, he started tickling his friend. Ryou squealed with laughter and started flailing, trying to escape from the insane cat Eiyu.

"S-stop it, Yugi! Stop! That tickles!" Ryou hollered.

"No! Not until you promise never to do that again!" Yugi called back.

"Okay, okay! I promise!" Ryou called as the tickling torture increased.

Suddenly, the two Eiyus tripped on Ryou's ribbon-anteneas, which were still down to his ankles. "Whoa!" Yugi called as he grabbed onto Ryou for support, dragging him towards the pool as he fell.

"Gah! Yugi, I can't swim!" Ryou called.

They were both submerged in the shallow end of the pool, and they both resurfaced moments later, spitting out the pool water. Yugi giggled a bit nervously and looked away.

"S-sorry about that," he stated.

Ryou merely laughed as well.

Malik stood before them. "Welcome to the team, Ryou," he said. "You were unstable at first, but now, you have some good friends who are going to help you."

Ryou blushed and then heard Yugi laugh.

"By the way, Ryou, I'm Malik and I'm the leader," Malik said in a flirty tone.

Yugi stoped laughing and growled playfully. "Who said you were the leader, Malik?" he hollered. Malik laughed before diving in and tickling Yugi mercilessly.

"Me, as of five seconds ago!"

"Malik, stop! That tickles!" Yugi shrieked with laughter.

During all of this, Ryou smiled and wiped away the tears that were forming in his eyes, but this time, they weren't from being sad or scared. No, this time, they were from being happy.

Happy that he now had some friends.

* * *

Me: Yay! Yugi made Ryou become their friend!

Lucy: That was a close one!

Me: Yeah! Here's the next chapter preview!

_Yugi: Yay! I'm so glad that I have so many new friends. Eh, is this a new partner?_

_Next Time: Spider Monkey_

_Yugi: Look out! Please don't hurt Yami!_

_Malik, Ryou, Mokuba, and Yugi: Eiyu Metomorphosis!_

Lucy: Please read on and tell us what your favorite part was! That way I know what type of parts you guys like in my stories! Please review kindly! No flamers will be tolerated!


	4. Spider Monkey

**Title**: Domino Eiyu

**Genre**: romance, humor, slight drama

**Rating**: T for language, some sexual stuff, and crude humor

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi, BakuraXRyou, MarikXMalik, and SetoXJonouchi

**Summary**: A young boy named Yugi Mouto attends an exhibit in the zoo with his crush and future boyfriend, Yami Sennen. After an earthquake, Yugi and four other boys are bathed in a strange light, where cat appears before Yugi, then merges with him. The next day he begins acting like a cat and, after meeting Pegasus and Otogi, learns that he was infused with the DNA of the Iriomote Cat, giving him powers to save the world from alien parasites that turn normal animals into monsters. Yugi to find the four other boys from the exhibit—the remaining Eiyues, people like him who are fused with animal DNA! Can he do it? And will the five of them save the world and gain the hearts of the ones they love?

Me: Here we have the next chapter up and running!

Lucy: Yay!

Me: Mokuba appears in this one!

Lucy: Then we have Jonouchi/Joey showing up!

Me: Hallelujah! Please enjoy!

**_Chapter Four: Spider Monkey_**

[Yugi's POV]

Yes! I now have two partners on my team! I was really worried that Ryou might have actually killed Malik and me, but I'm glad that he became our friend! Now we have to assemble the rest of the team!

And we better hurry, because the parasites are growing even more ravenous than usual!

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals

No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals

No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals

No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals

**TENDERSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_At the Cafe the Next Day..._

"Wow, Ry-chan! You look so adorable!" Malik smirked as Ryou came out from behind the curtain wher ehe had been changing.

Ryou blushed and shuddered a bit in embarrassment as he looked down at the uniform his friends had given him. It was like their's, the same cafe uniform, only his was a pale green instead of blue or red.

"Y-You think so?" Ryou asked while running a hand through his hair. Yugi nodded and clapped.

"Yeah! You look great!" he said with a smile, and Ryou smiled back, still blushing.

Suddenly, one of the customers raised his hand up into the air.

"Um excuse me! I'm ready to order!" the man called, and Ryou spun around to go assist him. But as he went trotting over, he stumbled and ended up falling onto the ground in front of the table.

"Oh dear! Ryou!" Yugi called, and Ryou stood up while laughing nervously.

"I-I'm all right. C-can I help you, sir?" the silverette asked, and the man smiled before giving his order. Ryou nodded and turned to go get it, but once again, he fell over, but got right back up again.

Malik stared with a blank face as Ryou kept slipping and falling, but just laughed and got right back up again.

"Wow, he's so clumsy," he said. Yugi shrugged.

"Yeah, but remember. He is fused with the DNA of a finless porpoise. And they aren't exactly land creatures, Malik-chan," the cat eiyu stated, and Malik gave a nod to show that he understood.

"Yeah, I guess," he said before going off to take an order from one of the tables.

Yugi smiled before skipping off to one of the tables, and when he got there, he was surprised to see Yami staring out of the window. Yugi smiled and trotted up to him.

"Hey, Yami!" he giggled, and Yami glanced over before smiling widely.

"Hey there, Yugi! I forgot you were working today! It's great to see you!" the star-haired boy smiled. Yugi blushed before smiling back, and then he glanced over and saw Ryou struggling to carry something out on a tray.

"Oh no..." he whispered, closing his eyes as Ryou started falling. He wanted to help, but he was too far away, and he didn't want to see the silverette fall for the hundreth time today.

"Dammit!" Ryou squeaked as he went falling towards the ground, but before he hit it, however, something raced over to him and caught him around his waist, making it so he couldn't fall.

Ryou immeditaly glanced over to try and see who had saved him, and when he did, he felt his face heat up with embarrassment.

The person who had caught him was none other than Bakura Touzoku, who Ryou secretly had a crush on ever since he had been in Jr. High with him. Ryou blushed an even darker shade of red as Bakura went closer to him.

"You okay?" the taller silverette asked and Ryou immediatly started nodding quickly.

"Y-yeah! I-'m f-fine! T-thanks for catching me!" the silverette squeaked out as Bakura helped him stand up. Ryou wobbled a bit, but the silverette caught him again.

"Careful. Geez, you must not be feeling too good if you're this wobbly today. You're never like this when I see you," Bakura stated, and Ryou blushed a darker red, if that was even possible.

"W-what do you mean? You mean you see me everyday?" he asked. Bakura blushed, lightly, and looked away.

"W-well yeah. I mean, someone as cute as you should be noticed, right?" he asked, and Ryou felt like he was going to faint from embarrassment, and most likely, joy.

"T-thank you," he whispered. In the background, Yugi, Yami, Malik, and Marik, who had just shown up, were smirking.

"Well, looks like our little 'bad-boy' finally fell in love with someone," Marik smirked, and Bakura glared over at him.

"Shut up, Mariku! I'll fucking kill you!" he hollered. Marik smirked and wrapped his arm around Malik's waist, drawing him close and noticing how Malik blushed at the action.

"So, just a thought. The guys and I were gonna go to the zoo later. Wanna go with us?" he asked, and Malik nodded quickly. Bakura asked Ryou, and Ryou agreed, and finally, Yami asked Yugi, and of course, he said yes.

And after work, their date started.

**BRONZESHIPPING 4 EVER**

_At the Zoo..._

"Wow! This place is so amazing!" Yugi mused with a smile as he and Yami went around the zoo together. They had long since split from the others, and were now walking around alone.

"Yeah, it's fairly new here," Yami said and he smiled over at Yugi. Yugi blushed and looked up at him before looking over to the cat cages.

"Hey, Yami. I'm gonna go get a drink, all right?" Yugi asked. Yami nodded and patted Yugi on the back before the star-haired boy went trotting off and went to the cages.

"Wow, they look so pretty. I guess I never noticed before I was infused..." he whispered softly. The cats purred, and then Yugi smiled, feeling content with them around.

Suddenly, a large figure jumped before him, a scary mask over its face.

"GYAA!!" Yugi hollered, his cat ears popping up as he did so. he immediatly made them go down, trying to see who was standing before him, who had jumped before him and scared him.

Standing before him was Mokuba, his blue-green eyes wide with amazement. he then reached forward and grabbed Yugi's arm, smiling.

"You have cat ears? Awesome!" the black-haired boy stated. Yugi gasped and covered his mouth.

'_No! He found out!_' the star-haired eiyu thought in a scared fashion. Mokuba smiled and still clung to Yugi, when suddenly, the animals in the zoo broke free of their cages and grew, becoming viscious.

Yugi recognized this acting and narrowed his eyes.

The animals had been infected with parasites.

'_Shit! I can't transform! Mokuba will see me!_' Yugi thought as he closed his eyes, knowing that one of the animals was going to end up crushing him and the 10 year old standing behind him.

The animal was about to stomp both of them, and Yugi squeezed his eyes shut in worry. He was going to die!

"Ancient Celestial Arrow Shot!!"

"Deep Sea Surge!!"

Yugi gasped as the arrow and a surge of water came flying from nowhere, and then he gasped when he saw who had shot the two attacks at the animals, not wounding them, but scaring them.

"Ryou-chan! Malik-chan!" Yugi smiled as the two eiyues landed safely before him, transformed completely into their eiyu forms. The two eiyues smiled over at Yugi.

"Yugi-chan, it's okay! You can transform now! We'll cover you!" Ryou smiled, and Yugi nodded before closing his eyes.

"Eiyu Yugi Metomorphosis!!" he hollered before a bright, heavenly light seemed to encase his entire body.

A magic strength racked his body, and Yugi could feel his insides burning with strength and energy. He curled himself up into a ball and let himself get lost in his transformation.

He spun around and felt his cat ears and tail pop from his body, and then he felt a small tug as the bell wrapped around his tail. He felt his red outfit lace onto his form, and he felt his gloves appear.

His bare feet became covered by the knee-length red boots and around his neck, a red choker with a gold bobble formed. Around his right thigh, just under his eiyu marking, was his red leg brace.

Yugi purred as he leapt into his fighting stance, winking as the light around him vanished completely. He immediatly landed beside Malik and Ryou, giggling slightly.

"For your evil actions, we'll make you pay!" the three eiyues called. Meanwhile, Mokuba was staring in amazement. Yugi called upon his weapon and attacked, but the animals didn't stop attacking.

Suddenly, one of them went after Mokuba, who had no way of dodging it.

"NO!!" Yugi hollered, not wanting to see the black-haired boy get crushed. But as the foot lowered towards Mokuba, the little boy's forehead glew a bright yellow, something appearing on it.

A curly heart-like tattoo.

The mark of an Eiyu.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

Yugi, Ryou, and Malik all stared in shock as the light surrounding Mokuba vanished, and he was left standing before them.

Mokuba smiled as he looked down at himself.

He was decked out in a onepiece uniform that appeared like a sleeveless jumper with a pair of short shorts, and his legs were revealed. Like the others, on his right leg was a yellow leg brace.

Around his neck was a yellow choker, and on his upper arms were yellow arm bands. On his hands were a pair of brown-orange fingerless gloves, and on his legs were a pair of thick yellow socks with orange shoes and laces holding them in place.

From his lower back sprang a brown monkey tail, and from the side of his head, little brown ears. His eyes had become yellow, and his hair had been tangled up into a new hairstyle, unlike his usual one, which was down.

"Awesome! I have ears too!" Mokuba smiled with a tiny laugh. The three other eiyues gasped.

"H-he's one of us!" Malik whispered. Mokuba smiled at the others.

"Let me take care of this one!" he smiled before raising his hands up into the air.

"Ancient Powerful Club!" he called, and almost instantly, a metal bat-like club appeared in his hands with yellow symbols snaking all over it. He then raised it up into the air.

"Powerful Club Smash!" the spider monkey eiyu hollered before he smashed the club onto the ground, sending a powerful ray towards the animals, sending them back into their cages and knocking the parasites from inside them.

"Whoa!!" Ryou gasped and Mokuba smiled over at them.

"That was fun!" he stated before somehow reverting to his normal form, along with the other eiyues. Malik smiled at Ryou.

"We better go before our dates get worried," he said before he and Ryou vanished. Yugi sighed and looked over, but Mokuba was gone as well, most likely going off to play games.

Yugi sighed before going off to find Yami, who he was certain was worried about him.

**TENDERSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Yugi! Where were you!?" Yami shouted as Yugi came trotting up to him. Yugi stepped back a step in confusion, his heart beating very quick.

"I-I was getting a drink, like I told you," he said. Yami shook his head.

"When we were supposed to evacuate, you vanished! I was so worried! Never do that to me again!!" the star-haired boy yelled. Yugi whimpered and lowered his head.

'_I can't tell him my secret. I just can't. Yet, he's always worrying. I feel like I'm betraying him,_' he thought, feeling his heart constrict. Yugi felt tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

Suddenly, Yugi saw Yami take out a choker with a little bell on it.

Yami reached forward and placed the choker around Yugi's neck so that the bell was facing forward, and he ran his finger over it, making the bell jingle cutely. Yugi blushed as Yami came in close.

"You have to wear a bell so I don't lose you again," the star-haired boy whispered before wrapping his arms around Yugi's waist. Yugi blushed as Yami drew him even closer to his chest.

"Because you, Yugi, are my special little kitten," Yami whispered.

---

Me: Aww! XD Yami gave Yugi a present!

Lucy: And called him a kitten!

Me: How adorable!

Lucy: Here's the preview for the next chappie!

_Yugi: I'm so happy! Yami loves me, I just know it! Huh? C-could that be our next partner?_

_Next Time: Golden Retriever_

_Yugi: This looks like a job for the Eiyu team! Oh no! W-we were being filmed!? Everyone saw us fight?!_

_Malik, Ryou, Mokuba, Jonouchi, and Yugi: Eiyu Metomorphosis!_

Me: Oh, this is getting good! Oh, and for all of you wondering, Yami will find out about Yugi's secret, and he has one of his own!

Lucy: Here we go, everyone! Please review kindly!!


	5. Golden Retriever

**Title**: Domino Eiyu

**Genre**: romance, humor, slight drama

**Rating**: T for language, some sexual stuff, and crude humor

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi, BakuraXRyou, MarikXMalik, and SetoXJonouchi

**Summary**: A young boy named Yugi Mouto attends an exhibit in the zoo with his crush and future boyfriend, Yami Sennen. After an earthquake, Yugi and four other boys are bathed in a strange light, where cat appears before Yugi, then merges with him. The next day he begins acting like a cat and, after meeting Pegasus and Otogi, learns that he was infused with the DNA of the Iriomote Cat, giving him powers to save the world from alien parasites that turn normal animals into monsters. Yugi to find the four other boys from the exhibit—the remaining Eiyues, people like him who are fused with animal DNA! Can he do it? And will the five of them save the world and gain the hearts of the ones they love?

Me: Our next chapter!

Lucy: Jonouchi makes his thundering appearance!

Me: How awesome!

Lucy: Yeah! Please enjoy it!

Me: Here it comes! Please enjoy!

**_Chapter Five: Golden Retriever_**

[Yugi's POV]

Yes! Now that we've discovered most of the Eiyues, there's just one left! And I think I know who it is!

On top of that, Yami gave me a bell and called me his kitten! Aww! That's just too adorable! I'm so happy right now I think I'm going to explode! I can't just yet.

I have a mission to do!

To find the last Eiyu!

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals

No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals

No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals

No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals

**TENDERSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_At the Cafe..._

"Hey, guys!!" Yugi hollered as he came skipping in.

"Yugi, heads up!!" Ryou shouted, and Yugi instantly froze when two plates went whizzing by his head and shattered against the walls. He gulped and looked over at Ryou, who was laughing nervously.

"S-sorry. I'm clumsy," he whispered and Yugi smiled back.

"It's fine, Ryou! I know it's just because of your porpose DNA," the star-haired boy stated, and Ryou smiled back kindly. As they were smiling, a second batch of plates came whizzing by.

Ryou squealed and dodged, and Yugi did the same before looking over at Ryou.

"What's going on!?" he squeaked. Ryou laughed nervously.

"Oh yeah..." he whispered before pointing over in another direction. Yugi glanced over and smirked a little, stifling a laugh at the sight before him.

"Welcome to the cafe!" Mokuba called as he went stomping through the cafe, dressing in a yellow version of the uniform that they wore at the cafe, smiliar to Ryou, Malik, and Yugi's.

"Mokuba works here now," Ryou whispered and Yugi nodded before going to get changed into his uniform.

---Later that Day---

"GAH! Ryou, that's the seventh plate in the last six minutes!"

"S-sorry, Otogi-kun!"

_CRASH!_

"Aah!"

"Mokuba-kun, watch it! You're gonna hurt someone!"

"S-sorry, Malik-chan!"

"Whoa! Yugi, help!!"

"Ryou-chan!!"

_CRASH! (again)_

"NOOOO!! My good plate!"

"Sorry, Mr. Pegasus! I dropped it! It wasn't Ryou's fault! I tripped and knocked him over! Sorry, Ryou-san!"

"It's all right. I'm sorry about your plate, Mr. Pegasus!"

"Ha! Don't worry about it, Ryou! He's a pedophile anyway!"

"H-how can you say that, Otogi!?"

"Shut up, you know it's true!"

_SMASH! CRASH!_

"Gah! Ryou, how many plates have you smashed all together!?"

"Umm.... 59, sir."

"59 of my best china?! Nuuu!!!!"

"GET OVER IT YA FUCKING PEDOPHILE!!"

Yugi sighed and rubbed his head as he ran over to clean up yet another mess that Ryou had made when he fell. He and Mokuba were like the plate destroyers, always shattering them.

"Hey! Guess what!?" Otogi suddenly called, clapping so that his four employees came trotting over. Otogi smirked.

"I have located where the fifth Eiyu might be! At the television studio!" he smiled, and then he dismissed the eiyues from work so that they could go after the fifth eiyu.

And hopefully complete their team.

**BRONZESHIPPING 4 EVER**

_At the Studio..._

"Yugi, there is no way this is going to work!"

"Hey, we got inside with no problems! This should work just great!"

Yugi smiled as he waved to the people they walked by, all of the eiyues in their human forms dressed up as playboy bunnies, which were very revealing outfits.

Ryou, being as innocent as he was, covered himself up with his arms.

"T-this is embarrassing!" Ryou whispered while his cheeks flushed a pale pink. Malik smirked.

"Wish Bakura could see you like that," he stated, and Ryou's face burned a dark red as he felt all the blood rush from his head. Yugi laughed and patted him on the back.

"It's okay, Ry-chan! No one's judging you," the star-haired eiyu stated with a giggle. Ryou snarled cutely and then followed his friends into the studio where they believed their next eiyu might be.

---Inside the Studio---

Yugi glanced around quickly and tried to spot anyone who was revealing skin, searching for a marking similar to the one that he and his friends bore on their bodies.

The mark of an Eiyu.

"This is getting us nowhere," Yugi breathed as the lights went off and the cameras started rolling slowly, filming whatever was happening on the stage before them.

Suddenly, as the cameras started rolling, the animals that were in the room started snarling, and then instantly, they leaped at the people in the studio, snarling and foaming.

Yugi gasped at this behavior and stood by his friends.

'_I-I have to help them! But I can't transform and fight here!' _he thought as his heart started beating like a jackhammer. Yugi suddenly spotted Jonouchi from his class, about to be attacked.

"Jonouchi!!" he cried before squeezing his eyes shut.

Knowing what he had to do.

Jonouchi squeezed his eyes shut as he prepared to die, but suddenly, he felt someone leap before him in a protective fashion and stop the animal from hurting him. He glanced up and gasped.

Standing before him was Yugi in his eiyu form, his bell dagger in his hand.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Y-Yugi!?" Mokuba called to the cat eiyu. Yugi glanced around and gulped.

'_I have no choice..._' he thought before striking his most playful pose and winking at the possessed creatures.

"Welcome to the party, parasites! For intruding on our play, I'm going to make you pay!" the star-haired eiyu said before raising his Bell Dagger up and closing his eyes.

Power surged through him, and he exhaled roughly before thrusting his arms forward, the words to his powers coming into his mind like a flood. He then saw his moment, and struck.

"Ancient Dagger Strike!!" the star-haired boy hollered loudly as a powerful attack came from his body. The attack missed, and Yugi gasped, feeling himself get ready to die.

"Deep Sea Surge!!"

"Celestial Arrow Shot!"

"Powerful Club Smash!!"

Yugi gasped as the creatures were thrown away from him and he glanced over to see that his three friends had transformed and were now standing right at his side.

"You guys!!" the eiyu breathed with a smile. The creatures came up again, about to strike, and Jonouchi trembled with terror behind the four eiyues, not sure of what was happening.

"No!! That's enough!!" Jonouchi cried as a blinding purple light suddenly came from nowhere. The four eiyues covered their eyes to block out the light, and then they gasped when it cleared.

Jonouchi stood before them, totally different than he had been a few moments ago, when he was scared that he was going to get killed.

Jonouchi was clothed in a purple strapless, midriff revealing top that appeared like a wrap around his chest only, revealing all of his stomach. On his legs were a pair of short purple shorts that revealed his long legs.

On his feet were purple boots that came just up past his knees, and on his left leg was a purple leg brace like the other eiyues. Like the others, he wore purple arm bands on his upper arms, and on his wrists were purple wristbands.

Around his neck was a purple choker, and his hair was a little shaggier than it had been before. Jonouchi now sported a fluffy blonde tail, and from his head sprung golden dog ears that stuck straight up.

His eyes had changed color as well, turning from yellow to purple in an instant. He also had a tattoo around his navel, one that was purple and looked like a spiked V.

The mark of an Eiyu.

"W-what!?" Jonouchi gasped as he stared down at himself in shock. Yugi gasped as well.

'_J-Jonouchi-kun! He's one of us! An eiyu!!_' the star-haired boy thought in a shocked tone. He then glanced over as the creatures came closer to him and his friends.

Yugi nodded at Jonouchi and then he and the four eiyues stood before the oncoming creatures.

"Get ready, miina!!" Yugi called, and all of his friends raised their weapons into the air, their energy resonating together as they tried to think of a method to attack and save the creatures from the parasites.

Yugi snapped his eyes open and glew with power.

"Ancient Dagger Bell Strike!!"

"Deep Sea Surge!!"

"Celestial Arrow Shot!!"

"Ancient Club Smash!!"

"Ancient Spear Blast!!"

The five powers mixed together with each other and fused before striking the creatures, forcing the parasites from their bodies and throwing them into the air, where the magical energy tore them apart.

Once the attack finished, peace returned, and Yugi sighed deeply before turning and smiling at his friends. They smiled back, and then Malik gasped.

"Shit!!" he yelled before pointing at the cameras, and Yugi glanced over to see that they were rolling. His eyes widened.

"N-no way..." he breathed as he stared at the camera with wide eyes.

'_That whole fight was on national television!?_'

**TENDERSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Who are those guys!?"

"A cat!?"

"Forget the cat! Did you see those powers!?"

"Are they for real?"

Yugi and the eiyues backed up as the crowd of news crews with cameras came chraging up to them, flashing lights and shoving microphones into their faces, throwing questions at them.

"Who are you guys!?"

"Where did you come from?"

"What were those things?"

Yugi sweatdropped and looked around, looking at Malik, who waved his hands in front of his face and then drew Yugi close, placing his mouth by the star-haired eiyu's ear.

"Ix-nay on the uth-tray! We can't say that we're eiyues!" he whispered, and Yugi nodded before one of the people stepped forward.

"Eiyu? Is that your name?" one of the woman asked. Malik shook his head.

"No-"

Malik gasped as Yugi suddenly placed his hand in front of him and then exhaled deeply. The star-haired eiyu then walked forward.

"That's right," he whispered before wrapping his arms around his four friends and drawing them close, smiling wider than he ever had before, showing off his fun loving side.

"The five of us are Domino Eiyu! We're protecting the planet for you guys!!" he shouted, and the others agreed with him before they vanished into thin air, the crowds wondering where they went.

---Outside the Studio---

"Whew that was close!!" Ryou breathed as he and the others exited the studio, back in their human forms.

Somehow, Jonouchi had managed to escape them into the crowd, transform in the confusion, and then lead them out of the studio without anyone catching them.

Such luck.

"Listen, guys. I don't join groups. Period," Jonouchi stated, and Yugi felt his heart beat with sorrow before exhaling sadly.

Jonouchi looked back and smiled slightly before walking up and thunking Yugi on the head with the back of his fist. Yugi glanced up and saw Jonouchi smiling.

"But for you guys, I'll make an exception," he stated. Yugi gasped happily before he and his three other friends tackled Jonouchi into a hug, all five of them laughing happily. Yugi smield widely.

'_We're all here!_'

---

Me: Yes! They completed the team!

Lucy: But they were seen on national television!

Me: Damn! Now what will happen?!

Lucy: Not sure! Here's a preview! Lol, the part with the smashing the plates was funny :D XD

_Yugi: Yes! We've found all the Eiyues! Now we can save the world! Huh? Oh no! Yami's in danger!!_

_Next Time: Cherry Blossoms_

_Yugi: Huh? Oh no! This is very bad!_

_Malik, Ryou, Mokuba, Jonouchi, and Yugi: Eiyu Metomorphosis!_

Me: Yes! The next chapter will be up very very soon! I promise that to you all!

Lucy: Please review nicely or not at all!!


	6. Cherry Blossoms

**Title**: Domino Eiyu

**Genre**: romance, humor, slight drama

**Rating**: T for language, some sexual stuff, and crude humor

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi, BakuraXRyou, MarikXMalik, and SetoXJonouchi

**Summary**: A young boy named Yugi Mouto attends an exhibit in the zoo with his crush and future boyfriend, Yami Sennen. After an earthquake, Yugi and four other boys are bathed in a strange light, where cat appears before Yugi, then merges with him. The next day he begins acting like a cat and, after meeting Pegasus and Otogi, learns that he was infused with the DNA of the Iriomote Cat, giving him powers to save the world from alien parasites that turn normal animals into monsters. Yugi to find the four other boys from the exhibit—the remaining Eiyues, people like him who are fused with animal DNA! Can he do it? And will the five of them save the world and gain the hearts of the ones they love?

Me: Here's the next chapter!

Lucy: Something big is happening!

Me: And it's gonna endanger everyone!

Lucy: Let's see how it goes!

Me: Chappie start!

**_Chapter Six: Cherry Blossoms_**

[Yugi's POV]

Yes! We've discovered the final Eiyu and are now a team! The only bad news was...

WE WERE SEEN ON LIVE NATIONAL TELEVISION!!!!

But it'll be all right as long as no one figures out that it was us, right? Eh heh heh... ah... I hope no one does, because if someone figures out who were are and tells everyone...

Then we'll have to go away forever...

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals

No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals

No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals

No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals

**TENDERSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_"Dagger Bell Strike!!" Yugi yelled before turning and smiling at a group of people who had somehow appeared before him. He winked at them and then struck his eiyu pose._

_"We're Domino Eiyu, and we're protecting the world for you guys!" he yelled with a smile as people started chanting for him and his team._

_"Yu...gi... Yugi..."_

----In Class---

"Mr. Yugi Mouto!!" the teacher shouted loudly, slamming a book in front of the student who had fallen asleep. Yugi squealed and snapped upward, shaking his head to wear off the drowsiness.

"H-huh? What?" he whispered before wiping the sleepiness from his eyes.

He glanced up and squeaked as the teacher stared down at him with an evil smirk on his face. Yugi whimpered and laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"U-um... did I fall asleep?" he asked and the teacher smiled, nodding slowly. Yugi groaned and slapped his forehead.

He knew what was coming next.

---Cafeteria---

"I can't believe he gave you detention again!" Ryou said as he started eating his lunch. Yugi nodded and started snacking on the cooked fish his grandpa had packed for him, since he had aquired a... new taste for it.

"Yeah. He's horrible," Malik stated with a smirk. Yugi sighed deeply.

"Darn this cat DNA. It makes me sleepy!" he whined. Jonouchi smirked and then placed the news paper in front of the gang, and his smirk widened when they gasped.

"Yup. We're on the front cover," he stated.

Sure enough, the five boys in their eiyu forms were on the front cover, Yugi holding all of them in his arms and drawing them close. They were all smiling and posing, curtosy of Yugi.

"Wow..." Yugi whispered with a small smile.

They were famous.

**BRONZESHIPPING 4 EVER**

_At the Cafe..._

"Wow, Jonouchi! You look amazing!" Malik mused with a smile. Ryou clapped and nodded, and Yugi giggled a little.

"I agree!" the star-haired boy stated. Jonouchi grimaced and felt the uniform he had been dressed up in.

"You sure? It seems a little... not in my taste..." the blonde stated with a blush. He had been decked out in a uniform exactly like the other four eiyues, only his was a pale purple color. Yugi nodded quickly.

"It looks good on you, Jonouchi!" he smiled. Jonouchi pursed his lips together a little and spun once. Malik clapped and smoothed out his blue uniform.

"Yeah, we are five hot things, am I right or am I right?" the egyptian smirked. Yugi rolled his eyes and handed some plates to Ryou, who then skipped to the kitchen with them.

A crash was heard, and the day began.

---Later---

_CRASH!_

"Fuck, not again!!"

"Ryou-chan!!"

"Oh, that was my good china!!"

"Hey, I'm ready to order!"

"B-be right with you! Whoops!"

_CRASH!!_

"Oh, Ry-chan!!"

"I'm so sorry, I screwed up again!!"

"J-just let me handle this..."

"Oh, hello there. Yes, can we get some water please...?"

"...."

_SLAM!_

"T-thank you..."

"Jonouchi! Don't slam the glasses on the table please! You'll bust them and ruin their beauty!"

"What beauty? It's a cup."

"Ohhh!! How can you say that!?"

"Like this. It's. A. Freaking. Cup."

"WAAAAGH!!! OTOGI, HE'S SO MEAN!!!!"

"Shut up, Pegasus!! Jesus, it's always about the fucking china!!"

"Mokuba, take this over to table three please!"

"Sure thing, Yugi!"

"D-don't run! Oh, Ryou watch out!!"

"Waaagh!!

"Yikes!!!"

_CRASH!!! (AGAIN!!)_

"Oh, my good plates!!!"

"S-sorry! I'll get a mop!!"

Yugi smirked and strode over to Jonouchi before placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. Jonouchi glanced over and then down at the star-haired boy with a small smile.

"Hey, Jonouchi. How do you like the cafe so far?" Yugi asked. Jonouchi smirked as he glanced over at the scene before them.

Mokuba came running with a tall stack of plates, while Ryou came from the opposite direction with a mop, a bucket, and some soap. Niether of them saw each other.

Suddenly, as they collided, the bucket of water went everywhere, and the shattered plates smashed all over the ground. Ryou and Mokuba laughed as they tried to clean it up.

"It's different ffrom a usual cafe, no?" Jonouchi said with a smirk. Yugi nodded, and then he saw Otogi come from the back of the cafe and call them all in.

Hesitating, the five eiyues dashed into the backroom to see what was up.

---In Otogi's Office---

"There's been a situation in the park. A bunch of parasite animals were attacking. You better go stop them," Otogi stated as he sat behind the desk. Yugi nodded to his team.

They all nodded back and then went out back behind the building so they could transform without being seen.

Yugi closed his eyes and waited, feeling the power surge through him. Ryou closed his eyes as well, and Malik merely stood there, focusing on the wind around him.

Mokuba was jumping up and down with his eyes closed, and Jonouchi stood before him, standing perfectly straight with his eyes closed as well. Yugi then opened his eyes up.

"Eiyu Yugi Metomorphosis!"

"Eiyu Malik Metomorphosis!"

"Eiyu Ryou Metomorphosis!"

"Eiyu Mokuba Metomorphosis!"

"Eiyu Jonouchi Metomorphosis!"

The five streams of bright light filled the back of the store, and then five eiyues went into their seperate transformations, becoming the heroes that would save the day.

Yugi felt his cat ears and tail appear, and the bell appeared around his tail. He felt his red-pink uniform cover his body, and then the choker around his neck followed soon after.

Malik sported his wings, and then his tail popped out, followed by the blue outfit that he was so used to wearing. He curled up and sprung out, the choker that he wore also appearing.

Ryou could feel the ribbon-like anteneas grow from his head and snake down to his shoulders, and then he became covered by his green outfit, and then the choker appeared.

Mokuba spun around like an animal, laughing as his little ears and tail popped out. His yellow outfit appeared as well, and then the choker collar appeared, and he struck his finishing pose.

Jonouchi, who had only transformed once, felt the purple outfit he had worn before cover him, and when it was gone, he felt his dog ears and tail spring free. His choker appeared, and they struck their fighting stances.

And they were ready to fight.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

_At the Park..._

The people were fleeing from the parasite monsters that were attacking everyone, and Yami was running around trying to protect some of the kids who had strayed from their parents.

Bakura was with Marik, trying to see where an escape from the park was, and Kaiba was going around trying to assist Yami in saving some of the little children. Finally, Noa, one of Mokuba's friends, was assisting them as well.

"It's okay. They'll go away soon," Yami whispered as he picked up one of the children. The child screamed as a parasite monster leaped at them, and Yami braced himself for an attack.

But none ever came.

"Ancient Dagger Bell Strike!!"

Yami gasped as the creature was thrown back, and he glanced over to see Yugi standing before him in his eiyu form. But Yami had no idea that this was actually Yugi.

"Y-you're a..." Yami whispered as Yugi flashed him a flirty smile.

"Don't worry. You're safe with me," he whispered before turning to his team mates. "Guys! Go get the others and save them if they need it! I can handle these guys!!"

"Right!" the four others yelled before they went to help their respective others.

Yugi smirked and raised up the Dagger Bell before blasting down all of the parasite creatures that came near Yami. When he was done, he winked at him and then dashed into the skies.

Yami stared in shock before taking the child to his mother.

---Off with the Others

Bakura ran with one of the children he had managed to save right behind him, but the creature was still gaining speed. Before it hit him, however, a surge of water came and knocked it down.

"Deep Sea Surge!!"

The silverette glanced over and gasped when he saw Ryou standing protectively before him. Ryou then smiled and flashed a pose at the silverette. He then placed a kiss on Bakura's lips and then gasped before trotting off, turning beet red.

'_What was I thinking?_' Ryou squealed in his mind.

Malik stood protectively in front of Marik, blasting away at the creatures that dared to come near him. When they were gone, Malik looked over and kissed Marik on the cheek before flapping up into the air and vanishing.

Leaving a blushing Marik Ishtal behind.

Jonouchi blasted away at the creatures that came by him and Kaiba, who was sitting with wide eyes right behind him. Jonouchi then turned and flashed him a smile before leaping into the air and vanishing.

Mokuba was trotting around Noa, keeping the creatures from coming near him before he smashed them away with his club. Finally, he winked at Noa and then vanished as well.

Going to rejoin with the group.

---Off with the Gang---

"That was too simple," Malik said, still transformed. Ryou nodded and still blushed. Malik smirked.

"So, you kissed Bakura. How was it?" he asked, and Ryou squealed before the whole gang started laughing and patting him on the back. Yugi sighed and smiled.

"Hey, guys. You head back, okay? I'm gonna stay here for a minute," the star-haired boy stated. The others nodded and then left slowly, going in opposite directions so that it wouldn't look suspicious if they were together.

Yugi walked up to the cherry blossom tree and sighed deeply, inhaling the scents. He closed his crimson eyes and swung back and forth gently before opening them again.

"This is so peaceful..." he whispered. Suddenly, a pair of footsteps came behind him, and then Yugi heard them stop.

"Yugi..."

Yugi gasped when he heard his name, and he spun around as quick as a bullet to see who had called him. Upon doing so, he felt his heart skip several beats.

Standing before him was Yami, a slightly betrayed look in his eyes. He was standing not even two feet from the star-haired boy, peering down at him as Yugi covered his mouth and backed up, eyes wide.

'_No! Yami found out my secret!!_' he hollered in his mind.

---

Me: Oh no! Yugi's cover is blown!!

Lucy: Which might not be a bad thing, but Yugi didn't want Yami to know yet!

Me: How will this turn out?

Lucy: Here's the preview!

_Yugi: No! Yami knows who I am now! It's all over!_

_Next Time: Shall We Dance?_

_Yugi: Farwell, Yami. I have to transform in order to save you... Even if it means I must go when it is over._

_Malik, Ryou, Mokuba, Jonouchi, and Yugi: Eiyu Metomorphosis!_

Me: Can't wait for the next one! Yami's secret is revealed very soon!

Lucy: Please review nicely and no flamers! Ra help you if you are a flamer!!


	7. Shall We Dance?

**Title**: Domino Eiyu

**Genre**: romance, humor, slight drama

**Rating**: T for language, some sexual stuff, and crude humor

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi, BakuraXRyou, MarikXMalik, and SetoXJonouchi

**Summary**: A young boy named Yugi Mouto attends an exhibit in the zoo with his crush and future boyfriend, Yami Sennen. After an earthquake, Yugi and four other boys are bathed in a strange light, where cat appears before Yugi, then merges with him. The next day he begins acting like a cat and, after meeting Pegasus and Otogi, learns that he was infused with the DNA of the Iriomote Cat, giving him powers to save the world from alien parasites that turn normal animals into monsters. Yugi to find the four other boys from the exhibit—the remaining Eiyues, people like him who are fused with animal DNA! Can he do it? And will the five of them save the world and gain the hearts of the ones they love?

Me: Okay! Next chappie!

Lucy: Let's see how this turns out!

Me: What will happen if Yami knows?

Lucy: We shall see!

Me: Here's the chappie!!

**_Chapter Seven: Shall We Dance?_**

[Yugi's POV]

NOOOOO!!!! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!! NOOOO!!!

YAMI FOUND OUT MY SECRET!!! IT'S ALL OVER FOR ME!!!

I'LL HAVE TO GO AWAY FOREVER NOW!! WAAAAGH!!!! I DON'T WANNA!!!

NOOOOOO!!!!

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals

No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals

No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals

No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals

**TENDERSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Yugi gulped and shuddered as he saw Yami standing before him.

'_Why? No one else figured us out! Why did Yami of all people have to..._' Yugi thought as he shuddered violently. He gulped and then flashed a smile before turning his back to Yami and looking over his shoulder.

"Eiyu Yuugi. That's my name," Yugi said, thinking of changing his name slightly so that Yami wouldn't figure it out.

Yami stared as Yugi got a hurt look in his red eyes, and then he kicked at the ground and took off to the skies, covered his eyes with his gloved hand. Yami reached for him as he vanished.

"Wait!" he called, but Yugi didn't seem to hear him. Or rather, he didn't want to hear him. Yugi felt tears of fear running from his eyes.

'_He knows! He knows! I'll have to leave now!_' he thought with sobs escaping his throat.

---Off with Ryou---

Ryou sighed as he still blushed and kicked up some gravel, walking down the pathway, still in his eiyu form.

His green eyes flashed over and then he sighed again, smiling and touching his lips gently. He still couldn't believe that he had kissed Bakura, but he wasn't sure how Bakura would take it.

He didn't even know that it was Ryou who had kissed him.

"Ryou?"

Ryou gasped and whirled around at the sound of his name being called by a familiar voice. His green eyes widened when he saw the person who had called him name.

Bakura.

Bakura stood before the silverette and stared down at him, brown eyes filled with confusion. Ryou blushed and gulped before backing up and striking a playful pose.

"That's right. The name's Eiyu Ryo. Nice to meet'cha!" the silverette eiyu smirked before taking into the skies and then he vanished. Bakura reached for him and then touched his lips, blushing at the memory of the eiyu kissing him.

'_I know Ryou and I aren't dating, but... did I just technically cheat on him?_' the silverette thought before heading in the direction of his home, wanting to go to bed and end this day.

---Off with Malik---

Malik skipped down the path and smiled a little. He was happy that he had saved Marik, but he was worried.

What if Marik found out that it was him?

"Oh, that won't happen," Malik said out loud. He smirked and hummed a little tune to himself, still transformed in his eiyu form.

"Malik..." a voice called, and Malik glanced over to see Marik right behind him. Malik gasped and backed up a few inches, staring with his wide blue eyes at the man before him.

He then smiled and winked in a flirty manner.

"Yup. I'm Eiyu Malike. Don't forget it, cutie," the egyptian eiyu said before turning and running for the exit to the park. Marik started after him, but stopped when he saw that Malik had vanished.

Sighing, he turned and went to his house.

---Off with Jonouchi---

Jonouchi looked around at the sights before him, his purple eyes wide with amazement. He had never seen such beautiful plants before, or maybe it was just is DNA getting to him.

Jonouchi stopped and stiffened as a scent came to his nose, and he immediatly whirled around to see who was there.

Standing behind him was Kaiba, blue eyes wide with amazement and shock.

"Jonouchi?" Kaiba asked, and Jonouchi gasped, stepping back a few feet. Kaiba shook his head slowly.

"Sorry. You look like someone I know. Who are you?" the brunette asked hesitantly. Jonouchi stayed silent before gulping and smiling widely, showing off his glowing canines.

"I'm Eiyu Katsuya," he said before kicking the gravel and bouncing high into the skies. Kaiba ran after him, but when he lost sight of the blonde eiyu, he gave up and went home.

Hoping that his little brother would safely be at his house.

---With Mokuba---

"Oh, being an eiyu is so much fun!" Mokuba chirped as he went skipping across the path that lead towards the cafe.

His yellow eyes flashed, and he swung his monkey tail back and forth with a giggle. He loved being part spider monkey, and he loved being an eiyu with his friends, even if he was annoying.

"Mokuba?"

Mokuba gasped and glanced over in shock as he saw Noa standing behind him with an interested look on his face.

The ten year old eiyu gulped and then shook his head, thinking on his feet.

"M-my name is Eiyu Mokuuba. Please don't forget it," the eiyu said with a wink before using his monkey abilities and climbing up into a tree, hopping to another one in a quick fashion.

Leaving Noa behind to wonder what ahd happened.

**BRONZESHIPPING 4 EVER**

_At School the Next Day..._

Yugi sighed as he strode by his friends, a tired look on his face.

"Oh, I didn't sleep at all last night. That whole thing with Yami stressed me out," the star-haired boy stated. Ryou shrugged and stepped up next to his friend.

"I don't think he noticed, or maybe he'd have told you he knows?" he asked. Yugi shrugged.

"You guys had similar problems, right? And they didn't figure it out?" he asked, and the three of his friends who attended high school shook their heads slowly.

Yugi sighed.

"Then I should be all right for now," he said before going into school, deciding that he'd try to avoid Yami or at least avoid him for the day so that he didn't get a chance to do something cat-like.

And definately expose his secret.

---Later After School---

Yugi sighed as he watched Yami practicing with the other boys after school. He gripped the handle to his backpack and heaved a sigh before turning to go into the class.

"I can't talk to him. My body just... won't allow me to," the star-haired boy said with a small sigh.

Yugi slowly entered a classroom and gasped when he saw Yami standing before him, a serious look on his face. The star-haired boy gulped and stepped back a few feet.

"Yugi, I have to talk to you," Yami said before standing up and heading towards the star-haired boy.

Yugi whimpered and closed his eyes tightly, covering his ears with his hands in cupped fashions, waiting for Yami to say what he knew was going to be said.

"Yugi..."

'_Ra, no..._'

"Yugi, why have you been..."

'_No..._'

"Yugi, why have you been avoiding me all..."

'_I don't want to hear anymore!!_'

"Gyaaa!!"

Yugi's eyes snapped open immediatly at the sound of Yami screaming, and he glanced up to see that Yami was being grabbed at by what appeared to be seven parasite monsters.

"Shit! Yugi, run!!" Yami hollered. Yugi gasped and stopped.

'_Wait, if he knows I'm an Eiyu, then why did he say to run? Why not 'save me' or 'transform'?_' the star-haired boy thought as he slunk to his knees amd shuddered.

"Yugi!!" Yami hollered as the star-haired boy trembled.

'_I can't transform here. He'll know for sure... But I can't just leave him like this!!_' Yugi thought before a parasite monster threw him into the hallway, making him crack his head on the wall.

"Yugi, no!!" Yami hollered, believing that Yugi had been wounded, since he vanished from sight into the hallway.

Yugi sat up, making sure Yami didn't see, and then he closed his eyes before whispering the words of his transformation, making himself become his eiyu self. His strong and beautiful eiyu self.

'_He may find out, but I must do it! I have to say Yami!!_'

"This has gone on far enough!!" Yugi hollered as he ran into the classroom. Yami glanced up and gasped.

"You..." he whispered in shock.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Y-you're an Eiyu!" Yami breathed, and Yugi gulped before raising his Dagger Bell into the air.

"D-demons... How dare you pick on an innocent kid like him..." Yugi whispered in a shaking voice. He then flashed a smile and winked, striking his flirty eiyu pose.

"For your evil actions, I will make you pay!!" he shouted before raising the Dagger Bell high above his head, the blade swirling with magical red energy. Yugi then thrust it forward.

"Dagger Bell Strike!!" he cried as the red energy struck the seven creatures around Yami and destroyed them, making Yami become freed of their hold on his arms and legs.

Yami stared up at Yugi with a confused look, and Yugi stood before him with his ears down, making him look depressed and sad.

'_I'm pretty sure that he knows now. But what can I do? He's all right,_' Yugi thought before smiling sadly, his ears still low like a sad little kittens would be doing.

"Good bye..." Yugi whispered before turning and walking towards the window.

"Wait!" Yami called, and Yugi stopped, gulping a little as he waited for Yami's next words. Most likely he would yell at Yugi for hiding things from him and make him feel bad.

Yugi would too if he were in Yami's shoes. He did technically lie to him a lot.

"I'm sorry. About what I called you, I mean. You look a lot like someone I know, so I called you by his name," Yami stated, and Yugi gasped in shock, eyes wide.

'_H-he doesn't know?' _he thought in shock. Yami raised his head a little.

"Who are you?" he asked curiously. Yugi giggled.

'_Thank goodness..._' he thought before giggling a little louder. "Didn't I already tell you?" he asked before turning and flashing a smile at Yami, his eyes closed.

"My name is Eiyu Yuugi," he said before kicking off the ground and turning as he ran for the hallway, leaving Yami in the dust.

"Wait up!" Yami yelled as he ran after the eiyu, but upon entering the hall, all he saw was Yugi laying unconscious on the ground, from when he ahd been stuck, Yami guessed.

"Yugi! Are you all right?!" Yami cried as he kneeled down and held Yugi in his arms. The star-haired boy opened his eyes weakly and smiled.

"Y-yeah, I think so..." he whispered before sighing mentally. '_Transformed just in time!_'

Yami then got close to Yugi's face and smiled as he tinkered with the bell on his little one's throat, the one he had given to Yugi when they had gone on their date to the zoo.

"Yugi, thank you for coming to see me today," Yami whispered with a smile. Yugi blushed and flashed Yami a smile. Yami remembered the face of the eiyu he had seen and then looked at Yugi.

Then Yami shook his head with a smile before lacing his arm around Yugi's waist.

'_Nah. It couldn't be..._' he thought before helping up Yugi and bringing him to the nurse's office, since he had been knocked out.

---

Me: Phew! Yami didn't find out yet, but he will soon, so no worries XD

Lucy: Please enjoy it when it happens!

Me: Thank you all!

Lucy: Here's the preview for the next chapter!

_Yugi: Thank goodness Yami didn't figure me out. I'm not ready to tell him yet. Wait a minute, who are you guys!?_

_Next Time: Knights Who Protect_

_Yugi: Eh? You're here to protect us?_

_Malik, Ryou, Mokuba, Jonouchi, and Yugi: Eiyu Metomorphosis!_

Me: Please look forward to the next chappie!

Lucy: Please review nicely and no flamers!


	8. Knights Who Protect

**Title**: Domino Eiyu

**Genre**: romance, humor, slight drama

**Rating**: T for language, some sexual stuff, and crude humor

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi, BakuraXRyou, MarikXMalik, and SetoXJonouchi

**Summary**: A young boy named Yugi Mouto attends an exhibit in the zoo with his crush and future boyfriend, Yami Sennen. After an earthquake, Yugi and four other boys are bathed in a strange light, where cat appears before Yugi, then merges with him. The next day he begins acting like a cat and, after meeting Pegasus and Otogi, learns that he was infused with the DNA of the Iriomote Cat, giving him powers to save the world from alien parasites that turn normal animals into monsters. Yugi to find the four other boys from the exhibit—the remaining Eiyues, people like him who are fused with animal DNA! Can he do it? And will the five of them save the world and gain the hearts of the ones they love?

Me: Here's the next chapter for all of you!

Lucy: Today, we'll learn a little about the boys (not the eiyues) and some special powers they possess!

Me: Sweet!

Lucy: And love interests heat up!

Me: This shall be interesting!

**_Chapter Eight: Knights Who Protect_**

[Yugi's POV]

Phew! Yami didn't figure out my secret after all. That means I don't have to leave.

But he's been acting strange all of a sudden, and he doesn't seem to be telling me something that he knows. I hope everything is all right with him. I would hate it if he were hurt.

I hope everything goes well!

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals

No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals

No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals

No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals

**TENDERSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_At the Aquarium..._

"Wow! Look at all those fish!" Yugi mused as he pressed himself up against the tank. He then smiled and leaned further into the tank, a hungry glint in his eyes.

'_Ra, looking at all these fish makes me so hungry..._' he thought with a small whine. Yami smiled and walked over to him.

"What's wrong, Yugi? You keep glaring at the fish," he said with a laugh. Yugi blushed and nodded before pointing at them again, giggling slightly while rubbing the back of his head.

"Y-yeah, well..." he trailed off and laughed while Yami hugged him.

While they were hugging, Yugi opened his eyes and looked over at his friends, who were all with their opposites on dates as well.

Ryou was with Bakura, and they were both watching the fish swim by. By the looks of things, Bakura was talking about soemthing embarrassing, since Ryou's face was about three shades darker a red than Yami's eyes were.

Malik and Marik were sitting on the benches, throwing popcorn at innocent bystanders and tapping the glass to freak the fish out. They also pressed themselves against the glass and made funny faces to freak the fish out.

Jonouchi and Kaiba were in the middle of an intense straing contest, and by the look of things, Jonouchi was losing, since he kept on twitching and nearly blinking.

Finally, Mokuba and Noa were running around and tagging each other, playing their own little version of tag with only themselves.

Yugi smiled.

'_Everyone seems to be having a good time,_' he thought before noticing that he and Yami were walking towards another fish tank.

Yugi smiled and peered into the fish tank with his wide amethyst eyes before he noticed that one of the fish was staring back at him, their eyes glowing bright red.

Yugi gasped as the water in the tank churned and then the glass smashed open, pouring the cold liquid all over Yugi's body. Yami saw this and gasped.

"Yugi!" he cried, but the wave forced him backwards.

The other eiyues gasped as the wave came and seperated them from their dates, who all the while were trying to find them.

The other four eiyues managed to find their way to Yugi, and when they found him, they forced themselves into their transformed states so they could defeat the creature that had caused this.

"Eiyu Yuugi Metomorphosis!"

'Eiyu Malike Metomorphosis!!"

"Eiyu Ryo Metomorphosis!!"

"Eiyu Mokuuba Metomorphosis!"

"Eiyu Katsuya Metomorphosis!"

The five rainbow-colored blinding lights came, and when they vanished, the five eiyues stood before the crowd, glad that none of them had seen them transform.

"Demon, we shall make you pay!" Yugi cried before looking over at Ryou, who had summoned up his weapon.

"Ryo, destroy those waves, all right?" Yugi called, using Ryou's eiyu name instead of his real one. Ryou glanced over and nodded once, getting the message.

"Yes, Yuugi!" he said before using his powers of the sea to move the waves back with counter waves, slashing at the fish that came near him in a parasitic fashion.

"Malike, find and evacuate anyone you can find!" Yugi ordered, and Malik nodded before moving the people out into a safer room, not able to find the five people the eiyues had come to the aquarium with.

"Mokuuba, Katsuya, let's toast this fish!" Yugi yelled as he and the two remaining eiyues summoned up their magical powers.

"Go! Ancient Dagger Bell!" the star-haired boy shouted.

"Powerful Club!!" Mokuba yelled as he summoned the giant bat-like club into his hands.

"Ancient Spear!" Jonouchi yelled, summoning his whip-like weapon into his hands. The three eiyues attacked, and the fish seemed to disperce before regrouping around the five eiyues.

"Shit-" Malik hollered, but the creature then threw them from the aquarium, outside the building.

The five eiyues, Malik forgetting he could fly, soared into the air, screaming as they were about to hit the ground. Yugi covered his eyes and waited for the impact, but nothing happened.

Instead, he felt himself land against something soft and gentle.

Yugi immediatly opened his crimson eyes and glanced up to see someone holding him in their arms bridal-style, a pair of garnet eyes staring down at him, the face seemingly familiar.

The figure was a man who had star-like hair similar to Yugi's, and his eyes were a deep garnet, almost like a black color. He was clothed in a slightly egyptian outfit matching his eyes, and he seemed to be floating.

From behind him came a tiger's tail, snaking and swishing in the air, and from the sides of his head sprung tiger-like ears, the orange color making him seem like a celestial being. On his hand was a garnet colored mark that appeared like a hyrogliphic.

Yugi glanced over and saw that the other four had been caught by people who were similar to the first man.

The one holding Ryou, who had blushed a deep crimson, was dressed in an egyptian-like grave robber outfit, and he had short silver hair that fell to his chin in short spikes.

His eyes were a deep emerald green, darker than Ryou's. From his head came black antenea-ribbons like Ryou had, and he was holding the boy bridal style in his arms. On his upper arm was a green hyroglyphic-like tattoo.

The man holding Jonouchi had brown hair covered by a magician-like hat, and his eyes were a pale white-blue color, like ice. He was dressed in a white and blue outfit, like a priest, and from his head came brown dog ears and he sported a dog tail. He had a white tattoo on his hand.

The one holding Mokuba was a small child, about Mokuba's age, with long blue-green hair, orange eyes, and he was also dressed up very egyptian like the others. He sported a striped tail and black monkey ears.

Finally, the one holding Malik looked similar to him, only with spiker blonde hair. His eyes were also a deep teal color, and he was dressed in a teal egyptian uniform. From his back came teal wings, as well as a little bird tail. On his neck was a teal tattoo-like hyrogliphic.

Yugi stared up at the man who had saved him.

"My name is... Atem," the man whispered before turning to the others, nodding to them.

"I am Akefia," the silverette who held Ryou stated, and Ryou blushed a deep red than before.

"My name is Seth," the brunette said to Jonouchi.

"I am called Noel," the blue-haired boy said to Mokuba.

"And I am Maariku," the blonde said to Malik, who blushed at the name. The five men then looked forward and all smirked.

"And we're here to protect all of you," the five boys stated.

**BRONZESHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Y-you are..." Yugi whispered, and Atem, as the knigth ahd called himself, looked down at him and smiled.

"Fear not, Yuugi. I'm going to protect you in your fights from now on," he said before raising a weapon up into the air, which seemed to appear from no where.

Akefia and the others did the same, summoning up swords so they could fight off the creatures that were attacking them and the five eiyues. Atem smiled.

"Go! Celestial Penta Strike!" the male shouted, and the five swords glew with bright colors before blasting at the giant fish, shattering the parasite from it, and then sending it back into its tank.

Jonouchi gasped at the power he was seeing, and he stared up at Seth and shuddered.

'_Who is this guy?_' he thought before feeling himself being placed on the ground gently.

"T-thanks..." Ryou whispered as Akefia placed him on the ground gently, and then Yugi turned around and stared at the five knights with a curious and innocent look on his face.

"Who are you guys?" he asked, and Atem smirked.

"Didn't I tell you? We're the Five Knights, and we're gonna protect you guys from now on," he said before leaning forward and capturing Yugi in a kiss. Yugi gasped in shock.

'_H-he's kissing me!?_' he thought before melting into the kiss.

Ryou gulped as Akefia walked over to him and lifted his chin up, placing his lips against his. Ryou felt his heart skip several beats, and then he seemed to melt into it, actually loving the feeling.

Seth strode over and jerked Jonouchi forward before placing him into a kiss, using the opportunity to embrace the eiyu tightly so he couldn't escape. All he could do was enjoy it.

Maariku strode over to Malik and dipped him back, kissing him passionately. Malik was shocked by the action, but he threw his arms around the boy's neck and kissed back, full force.

Finally, Noel went to Mokuba and placed his hands on his shoulders, placing a quick chaste kiss on the boy's lips before prying himself back, seeing that both he and Mokuba were beet red, not making out like the older boys were.

Finally, when the knights pulled back, they all smiled.

"See you later, Eiyues," they whispered before vanishing into the sky.

Yugi gasped before he and the other eiyues turned back to normal. They each stayed silent as they went back to the aquarium to find their dates, who were worried sick about them.

But they seemed nervous about something. Yugi ignored it and held Yami's hand as the gangs walked towards their homes, and Yugi, and he was sure the other eiyues, were thinking the same things.

'_Who are those guys?_'

---

Me: Okay! For all of you, you probably KNOW who the knights are XD For all of you who are probably thinking 'When are they gonna figure it out?', well I have a surprise...

Lucy: NEXT CHAPTER!!

Me: Hallelujah!

Lucy: Here's the preview!

_Yugi: Oh no! A creature's attacking the school! We have to help? Wait.. Yami, no! M-my mark? N-no! It's not what you think!!_

_Next Time: True Identity_

_Yugi: No! Yami, don't look!_

_Malik, Ryou, Mokuba, Jonouchi, and Yugi: Eiyu Metomorphosis!_

Me: This is heating up and things are getting good!

Lucy: Please review and no flamers!


	9. True Identity

**Title**: Domino Eiyu

**Genre**: romance, humor, slight drama

**Rating**: T for language, some sexual stuff, and crude humor

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi, BakuraXRyou, MarikXMalik, and SetoXJonouchi

**Summary**: A young boy named Yugi Mouto attends an exhibit in the zoo with his crush and future boyfriend, Yami Sennen. After an earthquake, Yugi and four other boys are bathed in a strange light, where cat appears before Yugi, then merges with him. The next day he begins acting like a cat and, after meeting Pegasus and Otogi, learns that he was infused with the DNA of the Iriomote Cat, giving him powers to save the world from alien parasites that turn normal animals into monsters. Yugi to find the four other boys from the exhibit—the remaining Eiyues, people like him who are fused with animal DNA! Can he do it? And will the five of them save the world and gain the hearts of the ones they love?

Me: Here is the next chapter!

Lucy: Things will start to heat up!

Me: It's kinda short, but it will get better in the next one, we swear!

Lucy: Please enjoy it!

Me: Chapter start!

**_Chapter Nine: True Identity_**

[Yugi's POV]

Yes! Things are going great for us! We still haven't let the guys know our secrets, so we don't have to go anywhere!

But, these weird knights showed up and tried to save us, but who are they, exactly?

Hopefully, we'll find out!

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals

No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals

No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals

No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals

**TENDERSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Next Day at School..._

"Oh, I have never felt so relaxed before..." Jonouchi said, stretching his arms up over his head and yawning. Yugi smiled at his friend and looked at Ryou. Said silverette was yawning repeatedly and looked as though he had gone through hell and back. Yugi, being a concerned friend, placed a hand before the silverette porpoise.

"Ryou, are you okay? You keep spacing out," he stated, and Ryou laughed nervously while rubbing the back of his head.

"I-I'm fine. I'm just tired. I kept tripping down my stairs last night and stuff..." he whispered, and all of his friends started cracking up. Ryou flushed red with embarrassment.

"S-stop it guys! It's embarrassing!" he yelped, and then a figure stood behind him.

"What's so embarrassing?" a voice asked, and as Ryou was about to answer, he found himself coming face to face with Bakura, their lips almost touching each other. Ryou's face instantly burned crimson, and he started stuttering violently. "I-I-I-I.... Uhh...." the silverette backed up and then fainted, eyes closed as his face blushed red.

"Ryou! Are you okay?!" Bakura shouted, but Malik waved his hand at the silverette and helped stand his friend up.

"Oh, he's fine. Ryou always faints when he gets embarrassed," the egyptian said, and that seemed to snap Ryou from his unconscious state, now glaring in his friend's general direction with a blush still on his face.

"Do not!" he shouted, and Yugi followed up with a loud laugh, holding his ribs to contain his laughter.

After their little episode, the eight boys then made their way into school, excluding Mokuba and Noa, since they went to younger grades. Their classes began, and then the day started out as normal as ever.

But things were about to get even worse.

Yugi heaved a sigh and leaned back in his desk as the teacher gave a long lecture on how electrons were created. She had been droning on for hours, and Yugi had given up on the lesson.

'_God, maybe something will happen to stop this class early,_' he thought before laughing softly, knowing that it would never happen.

Suddenly, the wall exploded, spraying chunks of cement everywhere. Yugi and the other eiyues, as well as the boys, gasped in shock as something stepped into the building.

A large snake-like monster.

'_A parasite!_' the four eiyues thought before glancing around, realizing that they couldn't transform in front of the boys, or their secret would be blown.

And then they'd have to leave forever.

'_This is bad!_' "Yami, follow me!" Yugi yelled as he grabbed Yami's hand and raced away with him towards one end of the school. Yami followed quickly and scittered behind him.

"Bakura, come on!" Ryou called, running after Yugi, but going in a different direction. Bakura followed, confused as to why Ryou was being so brave all of a sudden, but he followed none the less.

"Marik, let's go!" Malik shouted as he trotted off with Marik. Jonouchi grasped Kaiba by the wrist and ran.

"Follow me!" he yelled, and Kaiba followed quickly behind him, not wanting to get seperated for too long from the blonde boy.

As they vanished, the creature smirked and split into four different sections, becoming four different creatures before trotting off after the four fleeing boys.

In an attempt to destroy them.

**BRONZESHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Pant... pant... Almost... there!!" Jonouchi yelled before stopping in a classroom and releasing his grip on Kaiba's wrist, panting heavily.

He maybe have been part golden retriever, but this was too much.

Jonouchi stopped and released Kaiba's wrist, panting heavily before glancing over his shoulder to see that the creature was right behind them, and Kaiba hadn't seen it yet. He was too busy staring at Jonouchi.

"Jonouchi, what is going on?" he asked, and the creature swung his paw at Kaiba. Jonouchi did the first thing that came to mind.

"Look out!!" he cried as he shoved Kaiba out of the way, the claws of the creature nailing him in the stomach, tearing open his shirt around his belly. Jonouchi crashed to the ground and cursed loudly, rubbing his sore stomach.

"P-puppy!!" Kaiba shouted as Jonouchi sat up and removed his hand from his revealed stomach, revealing something that Kaiba never thought he would see on Jonouchi in a million years.

The eiyu marking he had seen Eiyu Katsuya possess.

"J-Jonouchi... Y-you're a..." Kaiba breathed softly, and Jonouchi glanced back and looked down at his stomach before gasping and covering it with his hands, shuddering violently. He was whimpering and staring with wide eyes.

He couldn't believe it!

---Off with Ryou and Bakura---

"Oh, Hell, I can't run like this all the time..." Ryou whispered before he stopped running and released Bakura's wrist, panting heavily. He mentally thanked himself that he wasn't clumsy this time.

Bakura stared at Ryou and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Ryou, what's going on? What was that thing, and why is it coming after you?" he asked, and Ryou shuddered. He wanted to tell Bakura everything, he wanted to scream out everything that had happened to him.

But if he did, then he's have to go away forever.

"I-I can't tell you..." Ryou whispered, and Bakura grasped his shoulders and looked into his eyes, a serious look on his face.

"Ryou, you can tell me anything! You have to believe that, Ryou!" the silverette yelled, and Ryou stared at Bakura with a blush on his face before something caught his eyes. The monster sneaking up, claws ready to strike.

Claws ready to slash Bakura's back open.

"Bakura, look out!!" Ryou hollered as he threw Bakura out of the way, the claws sailing down until they caught the front of Ryou's shirt and tore it open. Ryou gave a scream as he was thrown back.

"R-Ryou!!" Bakura shouted, worried about the little silverette. Ryou moaned and rubbed his head as he sat up, not realizing that his chest was exposed due to the monster's claws.

As Ryou sat up, Bakura spotted something green on Ryou's chest, right at his collar bone, right in the center. His eyes widened as memories flooded his mind and he finally recognized the marking on Ryou's chest.

It was the eiyu marking that Eiyu Ryo owned.

"R-Ry..." Bakura whispered in shock, and Ryou glanced down at his chest before shuddering and covering it up with his arms.

"I-Iyaa!!" he yelled, his eyes wide with horror and shock. He couldn't believe it!

Bakura had seen his mark!

---Off with Malik and Marik---

"Malik, what's going on?!" Marik called as Malik stopped and glanced around, hoping that the creature wasn't right behind him. Malik glanced back at him.

"I can't tell you, because if I do, I'll have to go away forever," he said before frowing at the thought. Marik felt betrayed by it, but he decided that Malik would tell him when he felt the need to say something.

As they stared at each other, Malik spotted the creature coming up, claws ready. He gasped and threw himself with his back facing the creature in front of Marik.

"No!!" he shouted, and the claws came down, hacking the back of his shirt open. Marik gasped in horror as Malik was thrown to the ground with a painful thud, and Malik moaned before rubbing his head and sitting up.

Revealing his back.

Resting on his shoulder blades was a tattoo that resembled a small pair of blue bird wings, and they stood out on his mocha colored skin. Marik gasped in shock as the marking brought memories back.

The mark was the same as Eiyu Malike possessed.

"M-Malik..." Marik breathed in shock, and Malik groaned before sitting up in a simple position, rubbing his head before noticing that Marik was staring at his back. He looked back and gasped before spinning around.

'_N-no..._'

---Off with Yugi and Yami---

"Yami, please trust me, okay? It's for your own safety!"

"No, Yugi! Not until you tell me what the Hell is going on and why you're acting so weird!"

Yugi reeled back, feeling tears starting to creep into his eyes, and he slowly reached for Yami, wanting to tell him everything, but he didn't have the strength to. Yami had almost figured it out once, and that had almost meant the end of Yugi.

He couldn't risk it again.

"Yami... I..." Yugi whispered before noticing that the creature that was coming after him managed to make its way up behind Yami, and Yugi gasped in horror before shoving Yami to the ground, the claws swinging at Yugi.

"Yugi, no!!" Yami shouted as the claws cut open the back of Yugi's jeans, right at his thigh. Yugi collapsed forward and groaned in pain before sitting up, not realizing that his thigh had been exposed.

Showing off his eiyu tattoo.

Yami stared wide eyed at it. "Y-Yugi... that mark... Y-you're an eiyu..." Yami breathed in horror, and Yugi gasped before spinning so the mark wasn't visible, and unknown to him and the other eiyues, they were all thinking the same things.

'_They discovered our secret!!_'

---

Me: Uh-oh! They saw!

Lucy: In the next chapter, we'll see how they deal with it, and trust me, we've got some surprises!

Me: Yeah!

Lucy: Here's the preview.

_Yugi: Oh no... Yami, t-this isn't what it looks like! Please no... W-what? You're hiding something from me too?_

_Next Time: The Truth_

_Yugi: N-no! Y-you're the..._

_Malik, Ryou, Mokuba, Jonouchi, and Yugi: Eiyu Metomorphosis!_

Me: Please look forward to the next one!

Lucy: Please review NICELY and we'll update soon!


	10. The Truth

**Title**: Domino Eiyu

**Genre**: romance, humor, slight drama

**Rating**: T for language, some sexual stuff, and crude humor

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi, BakuraXRyou, MarikXMalik, and SetoXJonouchi

**Summary**: A young boy named Yugi Mouto attends an exhibit in the zoo with his crush and future boyfriend, Yami Sennen. After an earthquake, Yugi and four other boys are bathed in a strange light, where cat appears before Yugi, then merges with him. The next day he begins acting like a cat and, after meeting Pegasus and Otogi, learns that he was infused with the DNA of the Iriomote Cat, giving him powers to save the world from alien parasites that turn normal animals into monsters. Yugi to find the four other boys from the exhibit—the remaining Eiyues, people like him who are fused with animal DNA! Can he do it? And will the five of them save the world and gain the hearts of the ones they love?

Me: The next chappie!

Lucy: The eiyues were revealed!

Me: But they aren't the only ones with a secret!

Lucy: Let's see what happens!

Me: Chapter begin!

**_Chapter Ten: The Truth_**

[Yugi's POV]

No! Yami's seen my eiyu marking! He knows now that I am an eiyu!

There's no avoiding it! We're gonna have to leave forever! I can't! I can't leave like this! I have to... But...

For the moment, I have to rescue Yami, no matter what happens to me, and regardless of my future, for the time being, I must rescue Yami from these horrible creatures. Because if something happens to him...

I'll kill myself...

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals

No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals

No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals

No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals

**TENDERSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Puppy... You're an eiyu..." Kaiba whispered in shock, and Jonouchi shuddered before looking at the creature, then back at Kaiba.

He smiled softly. "Forgive me..." the blonde eiyu breathed before turning to the creature and snarling, a smile planting itself on his lips. Jonouchi winked at the creature and pointed to himself with a smile.

"Let's dance!" he yelled, and then with a lunge, he allowed himself to become his eiyu form. His dog ears popped from his head, followed by the long tail, swishing behind him.

His body became covered by the purple midriff revealing top, and then his shorts came, his long legs covered by the thigh-length purple boots. On his right leg was the purple leg brace, and around his neck, the choker.

Jonouchi struck his pose and then nodded to Kaiba, winking at him.

"Don't worry. I'm gonna save you." '_Even if you end up hating me for not telling you,_' he mentally added before calling his weapon, his spear, into his hand.

"Ancient Spear Slash!" he yelled as he wipped his hand at the creature, and managed to cut it in half, ignoring the screams the creature gave before it vanished from sight of the two boys in the room.

Leaving them both alone.

'_I'm positive that... Kaiba knows my secret. But I can do nothing..._' he thought while biting his lip before turning and smiling sadly at Kaiba.

"Farewell," he whispered, and Kaiba leaped forward, taking the eiyues hand in his own.

"Jonouchi, what are you saying?" he asked. Jonouchi gave a soft chuckle of sorrow, his heart pulsating with sadness.

"I can't stay. If a human finds out, I have to leave and I can't ever see you again. Farwell, Kaiba..." he whispered, starting to make a break for the door, but Kaiba wouldn't let him go no matter how hard he struggled.

"Jonouchi, I have a confession... I'm not mortal," Kaiba whispered, and Jonouchi's eyes widened.

---Off with Ryou and Bakura---

"Ryou..." Bakura whispered in shock. Ryou frowned and looked away, not able to look the silverette in the eyes anymore.

'_He probably hates me now. Not that it matters. I'll never be able to see him again..._' he thought before sneering at the creature who was standing ebhind him, growling and snarling in anger and hunger.

"You did this. This is your fault!!" Ryou cried before throwing his hands up. "Eiyu Ryo Transformation!!" he shouted, his body glowing until he became his eiyu version, his weapon already in his hands.

Bakura stared in shock. He was right. Ryou was the eiyu who had kissed him in the park several days ago.

"Deep Sea... SURGE!!" Ryou shouted, water surging and smashing into the creature. Ryou cried out again, sending more attacks, and he continued this, beating the creature even if he was already long gone.

"DEEP SEA-"

"STOP IT, RYOU!!!" Bakura shouted, and Ryou jerked to a stop, shuddering in horror at what he had just done. He collapsed to his knees and choked a little, shaking as the mutilated creature before him vanished.

"I... I..." he whispered before sobbing and glancing over to Bakura.

"Goodbye..." he whispered before standing and getting ready to leave. Bakura then raced forward and wrapped his arms around Ryou's shoulders, drawing him into an embrace, burying his head into the boy's shoulder.

"Ryou, don't be upset. I'm hiding something too..." he whispered softly.

---Off with Marik and Malik---

"Malik... You..."

Malik shook his head, finding himself already transformed. He covered his ears, not wanting to hear Marik call him an eiyu. Maybe this was all a bad dream that he'd wake up from any moment, but opening his eyes, it wasn't.

Malik sobbed and looked to the creature behind him, growling at it. If it hadn't been for this creature...

"YOU'RE TO BLAME FOR THIS!!! ANCIENT CELESTIAL ARROW SHOT!!!" he shouted, shooting a bunch of celestial arrows at the beast, destroying it instantly. As the creature crumpled to the ground, Malik glanced over to Marik.

"....I'm so sorry. I couldn't tell you, and now... Forgive me..." he whispered, feeling Marik come up and embrace him tightly, sighing deeply.

"You're not the only one with a secret..." he breathed, and Malik's eyes widened in shock.

---Off with Yami and Yugi---

'_No! Yami saw my marking..._' Yugi whimpered before he closed his eyes gently and looked at the creature.

'_But what choice do I have? I have to save him, even if it means that I'll have to go away forever,_' he thought before winking at the creature. "Demon! I'll be your playmate tonight! I hope you're ready for a night of butt whooping, because I'm all fired up!"

The creature growled, and then Yugi smiled at Yami before covering his arms with his hands and pulling them away, the marking on the back of his leg sending warmth spiraling through his whole form.

"Prepare to die, demon! Eiyu Yugi Metomorphosis!" he shouted, and then the star-haired boy felt himself get covered by flames, and his body turned into his eiyu version, cat tail popping out, dressed in his red outfit, ears popping up.

"Me-ow!" Yugi winked at the creature with his crimson eyes before throwing his hands into the air, summoning down his Ancient Dagger Bell.

"Go! Ancient Dagger Bell... Strike!!" the star-haired eiyu shouted, the bell glowing bright red before sending waves of crimson energy at the creature, cutting into its wretched form. The creature roared and then collapsed.

In a quick moment, it vanished, meaning that the parasite had been killed.

Yugi sighed softly and then glanced over to Yami, a sad smile on his lips. He wanted to stay and explain, but it was against the rules of being an eiyu. If someone who was human discovered your secret...

Then you'd have to leave forever.

"Goodbye, Yami..." Yugi whispered, but Yami leaped forward and grabbed the star-haired eiyu by the hand. Yugi gasped and looked back, smiling sadly.

"Let me go, Yami..." he whispered, and Yami shook his head forcibly.

"No, Yugi. I have something to tell you too. I haven't been honest with you. I, as well as the others, are hiding something," he whispered, and Yugi gasped before following Yami to a place where the other boys and the eiyues were.

Wondering what the secret was.

**BRONZESHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Outside the Back of the School..._

The eiyues stood before their counterparts, all of them still transformed. The older versions of themselves stared down at them.

"So, we know that you guys are eiyues now. But we've been hiding something from you guys as well..." Yami whispered before going up and taking his glove off of his hand and showing it to Yugi, who gasped.

On his hand was a red marking.

Bakura pulled his sleeve up so his upper arm was revealed, showing off his dark green mark, and Kaiba moved around so that his mark was shown. Marik then pulled down the front of his shirt by his neck so his navy mark was showing.

Yugi gasped in shock.

"Y-you're the..." he trailed off and touched his lips as a blush creeped across his face. Yami gave a small nod.

"That's right. We are the Knights who you saw at the aquarium," he said, and Ryou shook his head before glancing at the four older boys before them, shock written all over his face.

'How is that possible? You didn't know we were the eiyues, so-"

"Ryou, we didn't know. But we did love you guys. We did all of this because we wanted to protect you, eiyu or not," Bakura whispered, and Ryou gasped. Marik went over to Malik and brushed a piece of hair from his face.

"From now on, we'll be protecting you..." he whispered before lifting the egyptian's chin up so they made eye contact. Marik smiled and then kissed Malik on the lips, turning the kiss into a passionate one.

Yami stood before Yugi, looking down at him with a small smile. "I pray that you find it in your heart to forgive us, Yugi..." he whispered, and Yugi blushed before nodding quickly. The other eiyues nodded as well.

The knights smiled widely before lifting their eiyu lovers' chins up and locking eyes with them.

"I'm so glad..." Bakura whispered before kissing Ryou passionately, making the eiyu gasp before sinking into it, lacing his arms around the silverette's waist. The kiss lasted a while, and Yugi smiled at his friend before Yami held him close.

"Yugi, thank you for forgiving me..." he whispered before drawing the younger version of himself up into a kiss. Yugi gasped before melting into the kiss, closing his eyes and moaning into it, loving the taste of his new lover.

Kaiba stood near Jonouchi and reached forward, looking into his eyes. No words were exchanged before they both met in a gentle kiss, slowly turning it into a more passionate one, loving the taste of one another.

Look out, world.

Here comes the new team of rescuers.

---

Me: Oh my god!! They admitted that they loved them!!

Lucy: And the yamis are the knights, but I bet you all saw that coming!

Me: Yup!

Lucy: Please look forward to the next chapter!

_Yugi: Yay! We get to go on a cruise ship! Eh, what's wrong, Ryou-chan? You sea sick? Eh!? You can't swim?!_

_Next Time: I Can't Swim!_

_Yugi: Oh this is bad! We have to stop thse monsters! No, Ryou-chan! You can't swim!! RYOU-CHAN!!_

_Malik, Ryou, Mokuba, Jonouchi, and Yugi: Eiyu Metomorphosis!_

Me: Please review and we'll update soon!

Lucy: Please review nicely!


	11. I Can't Dance

**Title**: Domino Eiyu

**Genre**: romance, humor, slight drama

**Rating**: T for language, some sexual stuff, and crude humor

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi, BakuraXRyou, MarikXMalik, and SetoXJonouchi

**Summary**: A young boy named Yugi Mouto attends an exhibit in the zoo with his crush and future boyfriend, Yami Sennen. After an earthquake, Yugi and four other boys are bathed in a strange light, where cat appears before Yugi, then merges with him. The next day he begins acting like a cat and, after meeting Pegasus and Otogi, learns that he was infused with the DNA of the Iriomote Cat, giving him powers to save the world from alien parasites that turn normal animals into monsters. Yugi to find the four other boys from the exhibit—the remaining Eiyues, people like him who are fused with animal DNA! Can he do it? And will the five of them save the world and gain the hearts of the ones they love?

Me: The next chapter!

Lucy: This one's gonna be fun!

Me: Indeed it will!

Lucy: Have fun and enjoy it, miina!

Me: We hope you all like it XD

**_Chapter Eleven: I Can't Swim!_**

[Yugi's POV]

As it turns out, our boyfriends know that we're eiyues, and they happen to be the knights who rescue us! But that means that I no longer have to hide anything from Yami any more and I can love him forever!

Yay! I'm so glad!

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals

No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals

No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals

No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals

**TENDERSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_At the Cafe..._

"Awww! You guys look so amazing!" Malik cheered with a wide grin.

Yami blushed and looked down at the garnet waiter's outfit that he was dressed up in. He saw that the other knights wore the same outfits, only Bakura's was a deep green, Kaiba's a pale blue, Marik's a navy blue, and finally, Noa's was orange.

Noah had found out that Mokuba was an eiyu because Mokuba had been attacked by a monster and was knocked out a window. Noa, unwillingly, transformed and saved Mokuba, just as Mokuba came from his transformation.

"A-are you sure? It seems a little... not my taste," Kaiba said, sticking his tongue out. Jonouchi chuckled.

"Oh believe me, that is totally your style, Dragon," he said with a wink, and Kaiba blushed before thunking his new boyfriend over the head with the back side of his hand. Yugi clapped with a wide smile.

"Anyway, let's all get work!" he cheered, and then everyone went off in search to do their job.

---Sometime Later in That Day, But Not so Far in That I Don't Know What Time-

_CRASH!_

"Gyaa! My precious and gorgeous plates!"

"S-sorry!"

"God, Bakura. You rank right up next to Ryou on the plate smashing. How many has that been in this day alone?"

"Um.... 67."

"What!?"

"Ha! Guess that means I'm no longer the group's klutz!"

"Oh no, Ry-chan, you'll always be our precious little klutz. No one can replace you."

"Y-you're so mean, Malik-chan!"

"You know it!"

"Bakura-kun, please be a dear and bring these plates to the kitchen, will you?"

"Sure."

"Oh! Watch out for that soap, Bakura!"

"Soap? What soap- yikes!!"

"Ry-chan, watch out!"

"What the- Gyaa!!"

_CRASH!!_

"Oww...."

"A-are you all right, Ryou?!"

"I-I'm f-fine, 'Kura..."

"Good..."

"Um... guys?"

"Hai, Pegasus?"

"What about me god damn precious mother fucking plates!?"

Yugi sighed and smiled. The knights hadn't even been working for an hour, and already, things were getting smashed worse than it had been when it was just the eiyues working here. They all needed a break.

As if reading his mind, Otogi flashed a wide grin.

"What are you grinning so smugly about?" Marik asked, and Otogi called them all over with a smile.

"Well, you all work so hard here that we're gonna go on a yacht that belongs to my friend for a couple of days, okay?" he said, flashing a grin, and the nine boys started cheering.

All except for Ryou, who was shuddering horribly.

---At the Yacht---

"That's a boat!?"

The ten boys stared at the boat that towered much higher than them, and they couldn't stop staring at how huge it was. Otogi walked up to them and smile and tapped the side of the boat with his finger.

"Glad you like it. Now, let's all board," he flashed a grin, and everyone ran onto the boat, except for Ryou, who walked up slowly, eyes widened in shock at the ocean as he went and stayed as far from the edge as he could.

**BRONZESHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Later that Night on the Boat..._

"Wow, you look amazing, Yami!" Otogi cheered.

Yami rolled his eyes and looked around and himself and over to the other five knights.

All of them had been dressed up in clothing that reminded Yami of something princes in England might wear to a royal party, not a simple yacht. They all were decked out in gold, which made them look dazzling.

"T-thanks," Yami said with an exhausted sigh. The knights had been forbidden to see the eiyues. They couldn't see them before the party, so they were all impatient about seeing what they looked like.

They wanted to see what their eiyues looked like. It was mentally killing them to not see them, to not hold them, to not kiss them, and not to-

"Guys. The eiyues are here," Otogi said with a smile. The knights immediatly glanced up to see the five figures come from behind a large curtain where they had been changing into their fancy clothing that Pegasus gave them.

The knights were speechless.

Yugi blushed when he saw Yami staring at him. Yugi had been placed in a dark red top that came to his thighs, where he wore very short shorts under it, revealing his long legs. The back of the top came to his ankles, like a giant bow, and his hair had gems in it.

Ryou was dressed up in a pale green outfit that bore thin straps to it, and it had some strange designs on it. The top came to his thighs as well, cutting off to where the back came down and brushed the floor. His long legs were revealed, and his hair was up in a ponytail.

Jonouchi, unlike the others, was clothing in a simple outfit that had a large front which covered all of him, but his back was revealed fully. The outfit came to his knees, where he wore some matching pants underneath.

Mokuba was dressed in a yellow outfit that reminded everyone of Romeo and Juliet, because of how puffy the sleeves were. There was a lot of gold to his clothes, and his hair had been done up into a curled fashion, curotsy of Pegasus.

Finally, Malik was dressed in a gothic lolita type outfit, which was a teal blue. His hair had been done up nicely, and like the others, the outfit didn't look like something he'd usually be running around wearing.

The knights stared and then slowly made their way to the eiyues.

"Wow. U-um... T-that looks great on you, Yugi," Yami trailed off, and Yugi smiled with a small, blushing wink.

"No problem, Tora(1)," he whispered, and Yami blushed before pulling Yugi into a hug and then bringing him off so they could have fun at the party that Otogi was throwing.

Meanwhile, Bakura made his way over to Ryou and eyeballed him up and down, smirking as Ryou blushed a cute shade of red and looked away in an embarrassed fashion. The silverette knight reached forward and touched Ryou's shoulder.

"It looks good on you, Nezumiiruka(2)," he said with a seductive smirk, and Ryou smiled.

"Y-you look good, too, Wanizame(3)," he breathed, and Bakura blushed slightly at the nickname before holding Ryou close and dragging him off in a random direction so that they could enjoy their evening.

Marik stalked over to Malik and smiled down at him. "Not looking half bad there, Oumu(4)", he smiled, and Malik raised an eybrow. "Oh, that's just my little nickname for my all-time favorite birdie," the egyptian grinned.

Malik smirked back.

"Very well then, I-guru(5)," he said, flashing a wink, and Marik embraced him and kissed him full-force on the lips, which Malik did not object to in the least.

Kaiba walked over and pet Jonouchi on the head like a master would to his puppy, and he flashed him a grin. "You look simply amazing, Koinu(6), but you could be showing some more skin, you know," the brunette mentioned.

Jonouchi rolled his eyes. "Only you would say such a horrid thing, Ookami(7)," he grinned, and Kaiba raised an eyebrow.

"Ookami? Heh," the brunette drew Jonouchi close and leaned him back gently. "I like it," Kaiba grinned before kissing the blonde on the lips carefully, slowly turning the kiss into one of great passion and lust.

Mokuba smiled over at Noa, who was blushing violently. "Hey, Noa, why are you so timid today?" he asked. Noa felt his breath hitch and he closed his eyes, looking away for a quick moment.

"I-I... I, um... I'm not good at this romantic stuff, Yamazaru(8)," he confessed, and Mokuba flashed him a wide grin.

"That doesn't matter to me, Enjin-teiru(9)," he said before reaching forward and taking Noa's hand in his own, grinning widely and bringing him towards the food table. "I mean, you saw me transform and then saved me, so I don't mind if you're a little romantically challenged."

Noa blushed and looked away. "T-thanks, I think..." he breathed, and Mokuba laughed before they went off to have some fun.

Meanwhile, with Yami and Yugi, they were both in the center of the dance floor, hugging each other as close as they could manage to get one another. Yugi smiled and looked up at Yami with a grin.

"Thanks, Tora. I'm glad that you wanted to come out here and dance with me," he said, and Yami smiled.

"Hey, no problem, Koneko(10). It was the least I could do for you," he breathed as he held Yugi in his arms, and then they both turned to the top of the boat, where they both gasped at what they saw.

A parasite monster staring right back at them.

"Everyone!!" Yugi shouted loudly, and almost instantly, the eiyues appeared on the deck of the boat, thankful that anyone else in the yacht wasn't out there to see what was going on, for they were having too much fun inside.

"Transform!" Yugi commanded, and everyone nodded.

"Eiyu Yuugi Metomorphosis!"

"Eiyu Malike Metormorphosis!"

"Eiyu Ryo Metomorphosis!"

"Eiyu Mokuuba Metomorphosis!"

"Eiyu Katsuya Metomorphosis!"

"Knight Atem Transformation!"

"Knight Akefiatransformation!"

"Knight Seth Transformation!"

"Knight Noel Transformation!"

"Knight Maariku Transformation!"

Ten swarms of rainbow colored lights filled the yacht as the ten young males started transforming. The parasite reeled back as the bright light surrounded the balcony that the eiyues and knights were on, transforming.

Yugi and Yami both felt heat surging through them as their ears grew into cat ears, and tails extended from where their lower backs were. They both lost their clothes, which was then instantly replaced with their transformed outfits.

Ryou and Bakura were no different, the ribbon-like anteneas growing from the top of their heads and falling to their shoulders at this point, waiting for their attack to grow. They both became clothed in the clothes they had been wearing before, their eiyu and knight form.

Malik and Marik felt their small wings grow from their backs, and then their small tails came next. Both of them could feel their eiyu and knight uniforms covering their once exposed forms, but now they were covered.

Mokuba and Noa both felt their monkey tails grow from their backs, and their ears became small monkey ears. Both of them were clothed in their transformed outfits, their eyes changing color to match their eiyu color.

Finally, Kaiba and Jonouchi felt their tails and dog ears grow where their normal ears had once been, the tails coming from their lowere backs. Finally, both of them were covered in their transformed clothing.

When the lights vanished, the eiyues and the knights stood in their transformed states, ready to fight the creature that dared threaten their party.

**TENDERSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Demon, how dare you attack us when we are having a nice party!?" Yugi called, like he usually did before he attacked something. The parasite hissed, and Yugi smiled before striking a battle-ready pose.

"For your actions, I will make you pay!" he cried with a smile, and then the parasite lunged.

Yugi dodged and summoned up his Dagger Bell, holding it at arms width before him. "Ancient Dagger Bell... Strike!!" he cried, and the Bell zoomed towards the parasite, cutting it open, but the parasite instantly healed itself.

Yugi cursed silently and watched as Yami and the other knights leaped for the air.

"Penta Attack!!" Yami roared, and five beams of light shot to the creature, which he dodged with much ease. Ryou damned the creature and looked back to see that the noise had attracted the other partiers to the balocny.

"W-what is that?"

"A monster?"

"The eiyues! They'll save us!"

The people cheered, and Yugi smiled before looking to see that the parasite had gone towards the ground, wrapped a tentacle around a small toddler's waist, and yanked him from his mother's grasp.

"No!" the mother cried, tears springing to her eyes, and the parasite leaped from the boat, dragging the child with him.

"MOMMA!!" the baby shrieked before he was dragged under the sea. Ryou gasped and ran to the edge of the boat, looking into the water as if it were the jaws of a lion, dripping with the desire to kill.

'_I-I can't swim, but I..._' Ryou closed his eyes and leaped from the side of the boat. Yugi gasped.

"Ryo!?" he shouted, still using Ryou's eiyu name. Ryou heard his friend's cries to him, but he ignored them as he sailed towards the surface of the water, closing his green eyes gently as it came closer.

'_I can't let them take a child hostage,_' he thought before getting swallowed by the water.

"Nezumiiruka!!" Bakura shouted as he threw himself to the edge of the boat, about to leap in once Ryou didn't resurface, but Malik's hand reached out and touched his shoulder gently, pulling him back softly.

"Relax, Akefia," Malik said before flashing the water a smile. He then nodded to the rest of the gang.

"Our boy can handle himself."

---Down in the Sea---

'_I can't... breathe..._'

Ryou spiraled slowly under the water, his eyes closed as his lungs screamed for oxygen. He knew his time was short, and his vision was going black. He couldn't move, for he knew not how to swim.

'_Have to... help that infant..._' he thought, looking towards the direction where the parasite was floating under the sea with the baby in his tentacles.

Ryou made a small kick for the baby, but he did not move.

'_I have to help him.. Have to... Even if it means my death..._' the silverette eiyu thought, and almost instantly, his legs were filled with a warm sensation. Ryou gasped and looked down as a white light covered his legs.

His legs merged together before turning into a long white tail that resembled the botom half of a porpoise, sort of making Ryou look like a merman. The silverette gasped as the bright lights grew, and his lungs opened.

He could feel his breaths return, and he could see perfectly under the sea. Ryou looked down at his new tail again and then back upward.

'_My body... changed...?'_ he thought in shock.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Return the baby! Now!!" Ryou shouted to the parasite, surprised at how brave and commanding he sounded.

The parasite hissed, but Ryou got ready for an attack and called on his weapons, holding them in his hands carefully and gently. The silverette then thrust his hands forward and fired his attack at the creature.

"Deep Sea Rush!" he shouted, and the waves churned, cutting the creature in half so that he dropped the infant.

Ryou dove and caught the baby in his arms before flicking his tail and making a shot for the surface. He saw it coming closer, and he finall broke the surface, going airborne so that everyone could see him.

And see the tail he had gained.

"Ryou..." Bakura breathed, forgetting not to use Ryou's real name, but no one seemed to notice. Jonouchi smiled widely.

"That's our little porpoise," he said with a small laugh, leaning into Kaiba's chest.

The silverette eiyu flipped in mid air, his new porpoise tail splitting in half before turning back into legs, wearing the green boots that he always wore, as well as the green leg brace. The eiyu landed gracefully on the boat with the baby.

Ryou smiled down to the infant. "You're safe now," he smiled, and the baby looked up at him with amazement in his eyes.

The mother ran over and took her baby back, sobbing out of happiness. "Thank you... Thank you so much!" she cried, and Ryou smiled at her.

"It was nothing, really," he said, and the gang ran over to him as the people started dispersing back into the party, curtosy of Otogi and Pegasus, since they ran the whole event and the people had to listen to them.

"Ryou! That was amazing!" Malik breathed, and Ryou blushed a little. Yugi smiled.

'_Even if he couldn't swim, Ryou still jumped in to save that child. He's so cool,_' he thought before he and most of the gang, except for Ryou, who remained in his eiyu form. Bakura turned to him slowly.

"Come on, Nezumiiruka. Let's go back to the party, okay?" he asked with a smile, and Ryou blushed before nodding and transforming back into his human form.

'_With friends and a lover like them, I'll be just fine,_' he thought before turning and stepping on a rock, threfore tumbling and tripping, crashing into Bakura and knocking him over, taking out a couple of boxes with them.

"Oh, Ryou!" Yugi called and everyone laughed when Ryou and Bakura laughed nervously.

'_Same klutzy old Ryou..._' Jonouchi thought with a wide grin.

---

Me: Yay! Ryou's still our same klutz! But he was kinda cool in this chappie!

Lucy: Yes, he was!

Me: Okay, for all of you who saw my numbers, he's what they mean...

**1: Tora means 'Tiger', and since Yami's fused with tiger DNA, Yugi made that his nickname!**

**2: Nezumiiruka means 'porpoise'. Ryou has porpoise DNA, therefore that became his nickname XD**

**3: Wanizame means 'shark'. Since Bakura's fused with that of a Great White shark, that's what Ryou decided to call him XD**

**4: Oumu means 'parrot'. Since Malik is a bird, and lorikeet is similar to parrot, that became his nickname.**

**5: I-guru means 'eagle'. Since Marik is fused with eagle DNA, that became his nickname XD**

**6: Koinu means 'puppy'. And we all saw this one coming XD**

**7: Ookami means 'wolf'. Kaiba is called this because to Jonouchi, he's like the big-bad-wolf XD**

**8: Yamazaru means 'monkey', and you all saw this one coming for Mokuba XD**

**9: Enjin-teiru means 'ring tail'. That's the type of animal that Noa was fused with, so yeah XD**

**10: Koneko means 'kitten' and I think that one is self explanitory X3**

Lucy: Yay! There you have it XD Here's the preview for the next chapter, everyone XD

_Yugi: A dark presence is attacking! We have to stop them before they turn the town into Hell! Let's go, miina!_

_Next Time: To Shatter Solitude_

_Yugi: We have to hurry! Eh? Malik-chan, you can change, too?_

_Malik, Ryou, Mokuba, Jonouchi, and Yugi: Eiyu Metomorphosis!_

Me: We hope you enjoyed this and will review nicely XD

Lucy: Please review kindly!


	12. To Shatter Solitude

**Title**: Domino Eiyu

**Genre**: romance, humor, slight drama

**Rating**: T for language, some sexual stuff, and crude humor

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi, BakuraXRyou, MarikXMalik, and SetoXJonouchi

**Summary**: A young boy named Yugi Mouto attends an exhibit in the zoo with his crush and future boyfriend, Yami Sennen. After an earthquake, Yugi and four other boys are bathed in a strange light, where cat appears before Yugi, then merges with him. The next day he begins acting like a cat and, after meeting Pegasus and Otogi, learns that he was infused with the DNA of the Iriomote Cat, giving him powers to save the world from alien parasites that turn normal animals into monsters. Yugi to find the four other boys from the exhibit—the remaining Eiyues, people like him who are fused with animal DNA! Can he do it? And will the five of them save the world and gain the hearts of the ones they love?

Me: Here's the next chapter!

Lucy: As you know, Ryou gained a new ability in the previous chapter, so it's Malik's turn!

Me: Yay!

Lucy: This will be a fun one!

Me: Yes, it really will! Please enjoy!

**_Chapter Twelve: To Shatter Solitude_**

[Yugi's POV]

Ryou-chan was so cool yesterday! He knew that he couldn't swim, but even still, he leaped into the shurning ocean waves and almost drowned to save a young boy! It was totally awazing to see!

He even got a merman's tail! How cool is that!? But, if he has a second form, I wonder what my second form is.

Oh well.

We'll have a great day!

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals

No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals

No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals

No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals

**TENDERSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Koinu! Please bring this to table seven!" Kaiba called, and Jonouchi came flying from behind the counter, and he grabbed the pile of napkins.

"No problem!" he shouted, taking off with it so fast he almost knocked Bakura over. The silverette knight 'eep'ed and dodged, snarling at Jonouchi as he went flying down the aisle to the table he was meant to go.

"Watch it, mutt!" he hollered in rage. The blonde flipped Bakura off with a laugh and went back to working. The silverette knight snarled and kicked the ground harshly with his toe befoe striding over to Ryou.

The silverette eiyu was cleaning a table, and Bakura swung him around, holding him in his arms. Ryou blushed and smiled.

"I knew you couldn't keep your hands off me..." he breathed, and Bakura smirked.

"You're my drug, little one," he whispered, and Ryou blushed.

Yami walked by them with ease, bringing a chair over to one of the tables that Yugi was cleaning so that they could close up. They always set up shop before they left at 7:30 PM, so opening in the morning was easier.

"Hey, Tora," Yugi smiled, and Yami waved with a wide grin on his face. He didn't mind being called that, especially when Yugi was calling him it.

"Hey, Koneko," he retorted, and Yugi beamed before hearing Malik scoff in anger. His eyes trailed over to the egyptian male, who was glaring at the news channel on the television, which the cafe always left on.

"What's wrong, Malik?" he called, and Malik pointed to the screen.

"A giant parasite is attacking the town," he answered, and Marik narrowed his eyes.

"Then we had best go and kill it, right?" he asked, and everyone in the gang nodded before looking over to Otogi and Pegasus, who waved to them to show them that it was okay to go off and fight it. Yugi smiled.

He placed his hand on his chest before throwing it back, a smile on his face. The others followed his example and prepared for their transformations.

"Eiyu Yuugi Metomorphosis!"

"Eiyu Malike Metomorphosis!"

"Eiyu Ryo Metomorphosis!"

"Eiyu Mokuuba Metomorphosis!"

"Eiyu Katusya Metomorphosis!"

"Knight Atem Transformation!"

"Knight Akefia Transformation!"

"Knight Seth Transformation!"

"Knight Noel Transformation!"

"Knight Maariku Transformation!"

The ten beams of rainbow colored light filled the cafe up like lightning, and a warm glow surrounded all of the eiyues and the knights. Each of them fell into their transformation and when they came from it, they were ready for battle.

"Get ready! Here come the Domino Eiyues and Knights!" Yugi said with a wink of his crimson eye before he and the other eiyues burst from the cafe and went charging to downtown where they could find the parasite.

And defeat it.

**BRONZESHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Demon, how dare you come into our town and cause such destruction!?"

Yugi struck a playful pose and winked at the parasite, which was now towering over the group of the ten teenage boys. Yugi stared up at it and winked once again in a playful, non-fearful manor.

"For your wicked actions, I will make you pay!" he called with a smile, and the parasite snarled in anger at him. Yugi nodded to Ryou, who nodded back at him.

"Bakura, let's go," Ryou called to the silverette knight, and Bakura gave a nod before calling on his weapon, on the large sword which he used. Ryou called on his Tanet Rings and held them out before his body.

"Deep Sea Rush!!" he hollered as the wave came.

"Summon! Great Sea Shark!" Bakura called out, and the wave that Ryou created took the form of a giant shark that roared and sailed towards the parasite, slamming into him roughly, but it didn't do anything.

"Shit!" Bakura hissed, but Jonouchi and Kaiba stepped forward with their weapons; Jonouchi's Ancient Spear, and Kaiba's celestial sword. Jonouchi inhaled deeply and held the spear out before him.

"Ancient Spear Strike!" he called, Kaiba following right behind him.

"Summon! Loyal Flaming Dog!" The beam that the spear gave off transformed into that of a large dog, a mix between a golden retriver and a black labrador. Jonouchi prayed that it would have an effect on the parasite.

The parasite hit the energy beam away, and it dispersed without any damage. Kaiba cursed and pulled Jonouchi away as the giant creature kicked an attack towards him. Yugi stared in horror as Mokuba and Noa tried.

"Ancient Powerful Club Smash!" Mokuba called, combining his strength with that of Noa's attack.

"Summon! Electric Monkey!" the greenette called, and the smashing attack became a large monkey, attacking the parasite, only to be thrown back a good couple of feet. Yugi cursed under his breath and turned to Malik and Marik.

Malik was about to attack, but suddenly, he jerked to a stop and shuddered, his teal blue eyes flashing until they became a dull color, going perfectly blank. Marik looked over in confusion at him.

"Oumu? You all right?" he asked, and Malik remained silent before holding his arrow up.

"Celestial... Arrow Shot..." he droned out in a monotone before the attack came free of his bow and fired to the creature. It hit, but the creature gave not a care to it.

Instead, it swung at Malik, only to have Marik catch him in his arms and yank him into the air. Marik looked down at the gang and then at Malik, who was still in his spaced out state, his eyes glowing with a blue tint.

"Malik! Oumu, can you hear me!?" Marik called, but Malik gave no answers. Instead, Marik looked down to Yugi. "Runt! I have to bring Malik somewhere safe until he snaps out of it! I don't know what's wrong!" he called, and Yugi nodded.

"Hai!" he then turned to the parasite. "Ancient Dagger Bell... STRIKE!!"

"Summon! Celestial Wind Tiger!" Yami called, the attack from the Dagger Bell taking shape of a giant tiger that luinged for the parasite while Marik flew Malik to a safe location a few buildings over so he could snap him out of it.

And hopefully, they could defeat the creature.

**TENDERSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Malik? Malik! Malik, are you all right?! Please snap out of it! Malik!!" Marik called as he shook the egyptian eiyu's shoulders gently, trying to snap him out of it.

Malik stayed in his same spaced-out state and looked ahead, his eyes blank and empty, as if his soul had been taken from his body. Marik grit his teeth. He was never usually worried, but right now, it was impossible not to be.

"Malik! Malik!! Malik, tell me what's going on! Are you hurt?! Please, answer me!" the egyptian knight called, but Malik merely glanced to the top of a building that rested right behind the parasite that was attacking his friends.

Malik stared at it for a few moments, his lips parting.

"Someone's... calling me..." he breathed before standing up and flapping his wings so that he became airborne. Marik gasped and made a reach for him.

"Malik!" he cried, but the egyptian merely flew towards the top of the building, ignoring when Marik called for him. His glazed over eyes looked at the very tip, and one thought passed through his mind.

'_Something's calling me..._'

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

"DEEP SEA RUSH!!!"

The parasite reeled back at the waves, but merely pushed them aside with its claws. Ryou snarled in anger and then did a flip before trying it again, Bakura coming to his aid as he assisted him in the onslaught.

Meanwhile, Malik flew towards the top of the building, ingoring any of the calls that his friends made up to him. He was too busy looking at the top of the building, where the tall spire rested.

"I can hear you... Who are you?" he spoke out loud, going to the top of the spire and looking down at it.

Resting right at the tip was a small pale blue glow that sent out a warm light, even if it had a cold color to it. Malik slowly made a reach for it, his eyes still glazed over as his fingers touched the little ball of light.

Almost instantly, he became covered in light.

Malik's eyes turned back to normal, and he felt his body rack with the warmth of the bright light. It filled his body, and he felt his wings sail larger than they were, becoming large and feathery like a bird's. His tail grew into a large plume.

'_I-I changed like Ryou-chan did..._' he thought before hearing some strange words entering his mind, and he held his hands high into the air. '_Words are entering my head..._' he thought before holding his arms out.

"Come to me! Celestial Duos Bow and Arrow!"

Malik saw a giant bow appear in his hands, a teal blue color with black symbols all over it. The arrow was large, like the hand of a clock, and it was made of pure silver iron, shining in the great glowing light.

The bow glistening as Malik relased it, the arrow shooting into the parasite's side. It gave a giant bellow of pain before vanishing, and the gang stared in shock.

"Malik-chan..." Yugi breathed in shock as the egyptian eiyu landed on the ground, his giant angelic wings turning back into the small metal ones that he usual bore. His tail grew smaller once again, and he smiled gently.

"Malik! That was awesome!" Marik called, and the eiyu glanced over as his friends came running over.

"That was amazing, Malik!" Yami breathed, and Yugi beamed widely.

"Yeah, you were totally amazing!" he said. Malik blushed and Bakura came up, smiling at him.

"That was truly awesome, Malik. You should be proud," he said with a smile, and Malik nodded slowly before looking over to Ryou, who was giving him a nervous smile.

"T-that was so cool, Malik-chan. So like you," he said, and Malik gave him a big smile. Mokuba and Noa were marveling over how awesome his attack had been. Marik smiled and looked to the sky where the spire was.

'_Whatever that was, I'm glad I found it. Because today, I actually did help out a lot..._' he thought before his friends gave him more praise.

---

Me: Cool! Malik got a new power!

Lucy: And a weapon!

Me: This was a cool/slightly fluffy chapter!

Lucy: Here's the preview!

_Yugi: No! I can't leave here, Jonouchi-kun! I know there's a fire, but Yami gave me this necklace! I have to stay!!_

_Next Time: Flames Against Sea_

_Yugi: Have to.. stay. Ryou-chan? Ryou-chan?! Are you all right?_

_Malik, Ryou, Mokuba, Jonouchi, and Yugi: Eiyu Metomorphosis!_

Me: Oh no! Sounds like trouble ahead!

Lucy: Please review and we'll update soon!


	13. Flames Against Sea

**Title**: Domino Eiyu

**Genre**: romance, humor, slight drama

**Rating**: T for language, some sexual stuff, and crude humor

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi, BakuraXRyou, MarikXMalik, and SetoXJonouchi

**Summary**: A young boy named Yugi Mouto attends an exhibit in the zoo with his crush and future boyfriend, Yami Sennen. After an earthquake, Yugi and four other boys are bathed in a strange light, where cat appears before Yugi, then merges with him. The next day he begins acting like a cat and, after meeting Pegasus and Otogi, learns that he was infused with the DNA of the Iriomote Cat, giving him powers to save the world from alien parasites that turn normal animals into monsters. Yugi to find the four other boys from the exhibit—the remaining Eiyues, people like him who are fused with animal DNA! Can he do it? And will the five of them save the world and gain the hearts of the ones they love?

Me: This is the very next chapter in my story!

Lucy: Yes, and in this one, Yugi's choker is stolen and is placed in a building!

Me: Which someone then sets on fire as the other eiyues go and fight a parasite that's attacking the town!

Lucy: But Jonouchi and Ryou arrive to save Yugi! But can they do it?

Me: Please enjoy this chapter!

**_Chapter Thirteen: Flames Against Sea_**

[Yugi's POV]

Malik-chan gained a new power! He started acting strange in the middle of the battle, and then all of a sudden, he transformed into a more angelic version of what he usually looks like when he transforms.

Either way, I was amazed at his new power! I still start to wonder what mine is, since I have seen both Ryou's and Malik's great and amazing powers, and I hope I'll discover it deep within me very soon.

But either way, things will turn out all right, I'm certain! XD

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals

No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals

No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals

No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals

**TENDERSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_At School Around 8:56 AM..._

"Wow, I am so bored. I don't think it should be legal to be this bored," Jonouchi sighed, and Kaiba flashed him a small grin.

"Only you'd be bored in this class, Koinu," he replied, and Jonouchi snarled playfully at him before turning to look over at his other eiyu and knight friends.

Yugi was marveling over something with Yami by his side, Bakura and Marik were fighting one another while Ryou and Malik tried to stop them, and as always, Mokuba and Noa were in the elementary section.

"Seems like an average day. So... why do I feel so edgy?" Kaiba asked quietly, and Jonouchi flashed his a worried look. The brunette chuckled and waved it off.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it," he answered, and Jonouchi nodded before returning his attention to the front of the classroom, where the teacher and most of the students, have not arrived yet.

Yugi looked at his necklace that Yami gave him, the little choker with the small bell in the front. He smiled down at it, tinkling the bell gently with the tip of his finger to hear the small jingling noise.

'_This necklace is so special to me..._' the star-haired boy thought with a smile.

Suddenly, a shadow came over Yugi, and he glanced up to see one of the female students towering above him. She had long greenish hair, and her eyes matched their school uniform, a dusty pink color.

"Oi, Yugi-kun, that's a really cute choker," she commented, and Yugi smiled before nodding. The girl smirked and touched the bell with her finger.

"I bet it means a lot to you," she breathed. Yugi nodded, raising an eyebrow in confusion. The girl was eyeing it with a glint in her eyes that held jealousy and want, glinting in the lights above.

Suddenly, the girl's fingers wrapped around the choker and snapped it from his neck.

"Ah!" Yugi gasped in shock, his hand flying to his neck, seeing the girl take off with his choker in hand. "Get back here!" he shouted, leaping to his feet and dashing after her.

Yami, shocked by Yugi's sudden outburst, leaped to his feet and went after the star-haired boy, but he then heard a scream come from downtown. He saw the other eiyues glance out the window and saw a giant parasite.

"Shit! We have to go after Yugi, but we can't let that parasite attack!" Yami called, and Ryou and Jonouchi raced past Yami.

"We'll get Yugi! You guys go after that stupid parasite!" Ryou shouted before he and Jonouchi took off after Yugi at full speed. Jonouchi threw his arm up into the air, and Ryou followed his example.

"Eiyu Katsuya Metomorphosis!"

"Eiyu Ryo Metomorphosis!"

The two colors conflicted against one another, and when they vanished, Ryou and Jonouchi stood before one another, transformed into their eiyu versions. Both of their speed increased, and they went running after Yugi.

"Nezumiiruka! Be careful!" Bakura shouted after the silverette, and then Kaiba leaned out the classroom window.

"Koinu! Please don't get hurt!!" he called before turning to the others and nodding to them, letting them know that it was going to be okay to transform, since there was no one else in the whole classroom.

"Eiyu Malike Metomorphosis!"

"Knight Maariku Transformation!"

"Knight Atem Transformation!"

"Knight Akefia Transformation!"

"Knight Seth Transformation!"

The colors conflicted one another, swirling and fusing as the knights and single eiyu took their magical forms, fusing with their animal DNA and transforming. When the lights vanished, they bolted off after the parasite.

Ready to fight.

**BRONZESHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Come back here, thief!!"

Yugi tore off down the street, unaware of the fact that his two eiyu friends were close behind him. His mind only mattered on getting his choker back from the girl who had taken it. He had seen her run into a huge building.

"There!" the cat eiyu shouted as he raced into the large room, reaching for the door handle. He threw it open and raced inside, eyes narrowed in anger.

Yugi glanced around didn't see the girl around anywhere, and that fact worried him. His amethyst eyes glanced around until they landed on his choker, which was nailed onto a large stake by the bell.

"Ah!" Yugi gasped as he grabbed it and drew it back, unable to pry the stake from it. His fingers laced around the stake and pulled, but it would not come free.

Suddenly, Yugi heard something knock onto the ground, and he instantly smelt gasoline.

The eiyu's eyes glanced up and he spotted a small candle laying by the puddle of gasoline. His breath hitched as the gas creeped along and touched the tip of the candle, the flames licking it gently.

Instantly, the whole puddle and its stream went up in flames.

"F-fire!" Yugi gasped in horror, and his frantic tugging on the choker became worse, until he heard a small snap, and he knew that if he tried to pull the choker any longer, then it would break into a million pieces.

'_I-I'm going to die..._' he thought, and then he heard the door to the building's room give way.

"Yugi!!" two voices called, and Yugi glanced over his shoulder to see a flash of green and purple come racing towards him. He glanced up and saw a pair of green boots before him, and he looked over to see Ryou.

"R-Ryou-chan..." he whispered before seeing Jonouchi right by the silverette. "J-Jonouchi-kun..." he breathed, and then Jonouchi lowered his dog ears at the flames that were slowly engulfing them.

"Yuge, we have to get out of here," he said. Yugi violently shook his head.

"I can't! Yami's choker... I can't leave it here to burn in these flames!" he cried. Jonouchi snarled a little.

"Yugi, don't be an idiot! Yami wouldn't want you to die because of a stupid piece of fabric with a bell attatched! Now, let's go!" he called, and Yugi shook his head. As Jonouchi was about to yell again, Ryou touched his shoulder.

Jonouchi spun around and stared into Ryou's green eyes.

"He won't go. All we can do is sit and wait for his descision..." the silverette explained, and the two eiyues stood by Yugi, watching as the flames came closer and closer, Yugi clinging to the choker.

Their eyes never leaving the flames.

**TENDERSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Meanwhile Downtown..._

"Celestial Arrow Shot!!"

The parasite snarled as the arrow dug into his side, and it snarled at the bird eiyu who flew around him. Yami raced behind the giant creature and twisted around, his tiger tail cracking into the creature's skull.

"Summon! Celestial Tiger!" the star-haired knight hollered, and then a giant tiger made of crimson energy appeared and snarled, lunging towards the parasite.

The creature bit into the energy and dispursed it. Yami snarled, and then Bakura came up next to him, summoning up his energy so that he could form a weapon against the parasite that they were fighting.

"Summon! Deep Sea Great White!!" he hollered, and then a green shark appeared in the sky, snarling and hollering at the parasite as it bit down, drawing blood.

The parasite hollered, and finally, Marik and Kaiba came to the rescue, fusing their powers to creature a creature that could defeat the parasite now that it had been weakened by the sea controlling knight.

"Summon! Celestial Flying Wolf!" the energy mixed and became a giant wolf with wings, snarling and hollering out cries to the parasite. It flew down and chomped hard on the creature's stomach, making the parasite scream.

With a burst of light, the creature was vanquished.

"That was way to easy," Malik said as he lowered himself to the ground. Marik nodded and looked at the area where the creature had been attacking.

"It didn't... seem like he was after something," he responded, and Yami nodded before sniffing the air, gagging at the scent of smoke that filled his nose and his mind. He glanced over to his right and gasped.

A stream of black smoke came from that direction.

"T-that's where Yugi, Ryou, and Koinu are!" Kaiba shouted, and Yami gasped in horror.

'_Then that parasite and that girl were distractions so that Yugi and the others would get sepperated from us!_' he realized. Suddenly, his mind snapped into reality, and he went bolting off down the street with his friends shouting right behind him.

"Koinu!!"

"Nezumiiruka!"

"Ryou-chan! Yugi-chan! Jonouchi-kun!"

"Guys!"

"Koneko!"

Yami panicked, his mind wrapping around horrid thoughts of what could have happened to the three eiyues who were probably roasting in the flames at this very moment. He prayed they made it in time.

'_Yugi, hang in there!_' he thought.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

Jonouchi looked down at Yugi and saw the burns slowly covering parts on his body. All of them were covered in sweat, and they knew they wouldn't last long.

The golden retriever eiyu looked over to Ryou, who was panting heavily, as if he was horribly dehydrated. Jonouchi narrowed his eyes and then looked down to Yugi before placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yuge, there's no more time. Ryou can't stand much more of this, and if we don't leave, we'll die!" the blond shouted, but Yugi still shook his head.

"Then you leave! I'm staying here!" he called. Jonouchi knew it was in his state of fear, but he didn't care. Yugi knew that Yami wouldn't want him to die, yet he still stayed with that piece of fabirc like it held his life.

"Yugi, let's go!" Jonouchi was pleading now. He didn't want his friend to die, but he understood that the choker meant a lot to Yugi. He was at an impass, he had no idea what to do now, or what to say.

"Yugi, I-"

Suddenly, Ryou crumpled to the ground, eyes closed, and Jonouchi gasped in shock. Yugi glanced over weakly, for the smoke had started filling his lungs, and he made a weak grab for his friend.

"R-Ry-chan..." he breathed. Jonouchi looked at Yugi desperately.

"Now, let's go before that happens to you or me! If we both faint, then no one's coming to save us and we'll die!" he hollered. Yugi shook his head, feeling totally weak. Jonouchi was about to protest, but suddenly, something moved behind him.

The purple eiyu looked behind him and gasped when he saw Ryou standing up ever so slowly.

Ryou glanced over at Jonouchi, who was shocked to see that the eiyu's eyes were glowing fully green, not a hint of white to be seen anywhere. The silverette stood before Jonouchi and peered into his eyes.

"Move aside," he breathed gently, and Jonouchi felt powerless as he stepped aside for the silverette. Ryou passed him and went to Yugi before placing his cool hands on Yugi's slightly burned ones.

Yugi weakly glanced up and peered into Ryou's green eyes, eyes wide with shock before he collapsed into unconsciousness. Ryou gently pulled the stake out from the bell and looked to Jonouchi.

"We shall not... die here. So... do not worry about that right now," he whispered before the teal green ribbons on his head, his anteneas, grew longer than they usually were. Ryou held his hands before his chest.

"Celestial... Tanet Ring..." he breathed, and the weapon appeared in his hands. He then held his hands up high, and his eyes glew bright, the ribbon-anteneas swirling around his body in an imaginary wind.

Jonouchi raced to Yugi's side and watched as Ryou's whole body seemed to glow, a stream of wind swirling around him. His glowing eyes snapped open, and Ryou thrust his hands forward at the flames.

"DEEP SEA TIDAL WAVE!!! DESTROY THESE FLAMES!!" he hollered his newest attack in a voice that sounded like his, only it bore an echo.

Jonouchi watched as a huge amount of water came from the Tanet Rings and smashed into the flames, destroying them into a beam of huge smoke. His vision was clouded, and he heard Kaiba shouting for him.

His mind was focused on getting his two friends out alive.

**BRONZESHIPPING 4 EVER**

"What the heck is that!?"

Yami stopped when he heard Marik shout, and they glanced up to see a huge burst of water come flying from the top of the building, like a giant tidal wave. The water was glowing with energy, like a spell.

"That water... but the only one who uses water is..." Yami trailed off.

"Nezumiiruka!" Bakura hollered, somehow praying that Ryou was able to hear him shouting. The boys waited outside before they saw something that they were shocked to see come from the building's door.

A transformed Jonouchi with a transformed Ryou slung over his shoulder, and an unconscious, human Yugi in his arms, his hands wrapped around the choker.

"N-Nezumiiruka!!" Bakura hollered before racing over and taking Ryou into his arms, looking down at him in shock. Ryou had a few burns on his body, but other than that, he looked all right. Bakura sighed.

"You're all right. Oh, Nerzumiiruka..." he whispered before hugging the silverette. In his unconscious state, Ryou smiled weakly.

"Wanizame..." he breathed before curling up into Bakura's chest, falling asleep. Bakura smiled down at him and looked over to Jonouchi as the puppy eiyu handed Yugi over to Yami. Yami took his with a shocked look.

"Koneko... Oh my God, Yugi! Are you all right!?" Yami yelled before holding the star-haired boy close to his chest. Jonouchi smiled slightly.

"He wouldn't let us leave without that choker. No matter what. If it hadn't been for Ryou-chan going totally insane, we might not have made it out there alive," the blonde said, and the silverette knight glanced over.

"What do you mean, Ryou went crazy?" he asked. Jonouchi smiled.

"I don't know. His eyes glew totally green and he spoke in an echoed tone. He said... 'we shall not die here', and then changed..." he said before moaning and collapsing forwards from the smoke in his lungs.

"Koinu!" Kaiba called as he caught the blonde and held him against his chest. The knights and the still conscious eiyu glanced down at their friends.

What the heck had happened to them in there?

---

Me: Yay! They rescued Yugi!

Lucy: And Ryou gained a new power! Yes, that does tie in with him getting his porpoise tail. Even if he did pass out, but 'Kura-sama was there for him XD

Me: Awww XD Yugi refused to leave because of the choker than Yami gave him. That means that he loves Yami enough to risk his death for something from him.

Lucy: Aww XD Here's the preview for the next chapter!

_Yugi: This new parasite is a lot stronger than the others! Huh? Something's calling for me. Am I getting a new power?_

_Next Time: Cat With Claws_

_Yugi: I'm all fired up and ready to go! Let's bring it on!_

_Malik, Ryou, Mokuba, Jonouchi, and Yugi: Eiyu Metomorphosis!_

Me: We hope you'll enjoy it!

Lucy: Please review nicely!


	14. Cat With Claws

**Title**: Domino Eiyu

**Genre**: romance, humor, slight drama

**Rating**: T for language, some sexual stuff, and crude humor

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi, BakuraXRyou, MarikXMalik, and SetoXJonouchi

**Summary**: A young boy named Yugi Mouto attends an exhibit in the zoo with his crush and future boyfriend, Yami Sennen. After an earthquake, Yugi and four other boys are bathed in a strange light, where cat appears before Yugi, then merges with him. The next day he begins acting like a cat and, after meeting Pegasus and Otogi, learns that he was infused with the DNA of the Iriomote Cat, giving him powers to save the world from alien parasites that turn normal animals into monsters. Yugi to find the four other boys from the exhibit—the remaining Eiyues, people like him who are fused with animal DNA! Can he do it? And will the five of them save the world and gain the hearts of the ones they love?

Me: The next chappie!

Lucy: Yugi's new power XD

Me: The Cat's Claws!

Lucy: Please enjoy it!

Me: Thank you all and please enjoy!

**_Chapter Fourteen: Cat With Claws_**

[Yugi's POV]

When I came too, Yami was holding me in his arms, telling me that he had never been so worried in his life. I felt bad that I ahd made him worry about me, but over all, I think he's just happy that I'm okay.

I thanked Ryou-chan for putting out the fire, even if he told me that he didn't remember doing anything of the sort. I guess I have to believe him, he was sort of out of it at the time, as Jonouchi said he had been.

I imagine it must have been scary for Ryou, losing control of himself and blasting water around. He was really shaky when he snapped out of it and gained consciousness, but if not for him, I might not be here alive right now.

I really hope I get my power soon, but I also don't wanna lose control of myself. I don't want to end up hurting someone I care for.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals

No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals

No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals

No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals

**TENDERSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_A Few Days Later..._

"Y-Yugi! Calm down, okay? You're still not in top condition to be running around!"

"Oh, Yami, quit being such a worry wart!"

Yami sighed and sat back in his chair at the cafe while Yugi skipped around, bringing orders to the tables who had called for them. Truth be told, Yami was supposed to have today off, but he chose to be near his aibou.

After what happened to him in the fire, Yami was starting to get worried. He didn't want to leave Yugi along for an instant, and when they were at their seperate houses, Yami either called or texted Yugi 24/7.

'_I just don't want Yugi getting hurt again,_' Yami sighed, coming to his own conclusion as to why he was so worried. He remembered the horror that came over him when he had seen Yugi laying in Jonouchi's arm, either unconcious or worse.

Yugi had awoken a few hours after, at the cafe, since Otogi and Pegasus said that if the doctors scanned over him, their project would be ruined because they'd immediatly see the animal DNA that had been fused in Yugi's form.

"Watch yourself, Yami!!"

Yami gasped and turned around, just in time to see a bowl of ramen go flying through the air and land on his head. He spat out a thin stream of the amber liquid, and Kaiba cracked up, getting a firm scolding from Jonouchi, who dragged him out on his ear.

The star-haired boy glanced over to see his 'attacker', and wasn't surprised to find Bakura waving nervously, taking the bowl off his head before stiffling a laugh.

"S-sorry, Yami. I tripped," he confessed truthfully. Yami nodded and Yugi came over with napkins, helping him clean up.

"It's okay, Bakura. I know that you're so clumsy because of that shark DNA inplanted in you, but do try and be more careful when carrying _hot food_!!" Yami shouted. Bakura laughed and turned around to walk away.

But not before tripping and falling flat on his face.

Marik cracked up, only to be hit in the head by a flying napkin dispenser, curtosy of Bakura. Yugi rolled his eyes and smiled at Yami before winking in such a manjor that Yami just wanted to squeeze him and never let go.

"They may not be graceful, but water does come in handy during a fight," he suggested. Yami nodded before turning to see the news channel, which was blaring on the large television in the center of the cafe wall.

"_In other news, a giant creature is terrorizing the town, and police can only wait in hopes that Domino Eiyu, our heroes, and their new partners, come to destroy it,_" the reporter stated. Yami's eyes went wide and he nodded to the gang.

Everyone nodded, and, getting permission from Otogi, they raced out of the cafe (from the back door), and got ready to transform into their eiyu forms. So that they could fight the creature taking over their town before it hurt anyone.

"Eiyu Yuugi Metomorphosis!"

"Eiyu Malike Metomorphosis!"

"Eiyu Ryo Metomorphosis!"

"Eiyu Mokuuba Metomorphosis!"

"Eiyu Katusya Metomorphosis!"

"Knight Atem Transformation!"

"Knight Akefia Transformation!"

"Knight Seth Transformation!"

"Knight Noel Transformation!"

"Knight Maariku Transformation!"

Ten swarms of rainbow colored lights filled the air as the ten young males started their transformation to save the world. Heat surged like flames around them, fixing up the cool temperatures that had been there moments ago.

Yugi and Yami both felt heat surging through their veins as their ears grew into cat ears, and tails extended from where their lower backs were, swishing in the wind. They both shed their clothes, which were then replaced with their transformed outfits.

Ryou and Bakura felt a similar heat, the ribbon-like anteneas growing from the top of their heads and falling to their shoulders at this point, waiting for their attack to grow longer, displaying their ultimate power. They both became clothed in the clothes they had been wearing whenever they fought evil, their eiyu and knight form.

Malik and Marik felt their wings grow from their shoulder blades, and then their small, metallic tails came next. Both of them could feel their eiyu and knight uniforms covering their once exposed bodies, but now they were covered.

Mokuba and Noa both felt their monkey tails grow from their lower backs, swaying around, and their ears became small monkey ears. Both of them were clothed in their transformed outfits, their eyes changing color to match their eiyu color.

Finally, Kaiba and Jonouchi felt their tails grow from their lower backs, and dog ears grow where their normal ears had once been. Finally, both of them were covered in their transformed clothing, where they both broke from their transformation and struck a pose.

"Okay..." Yugi whispered before striking a fighting stance.

"Now we are ready!"

----Down Town---

The parasite hissed and slithered through town like a giant snake, snapping its jaws at anything that went by him. It cracked the ground under its giant weight, and as it was about to swallow a bird that flew by quickly, something appeared.

"Halt, horrid being!"

The parasite hissed and glanced over to see Yugi and the rest of his gang glaring at it, standing against the shadow of the nearly setting sun. The parasite lifted its lips to reveal his fangs, and Malik groaned.

"Oh, someone needs a Tic-Tac," he commented, waving his hand before his face as if to fan away the scent. Yugi grinned in a victorious fashion.

"Demon, you have dared to enter our town and attack the citizens we hold dear to our hearts. For that, you shall be punished!" he said, winking his crimson eye before striking his pose, his gang around his knees in their stances.

"We are Domino Eiyu, and we're gonna kill you!"

----Later During the Fight---

"Take that!"

"Ha! Like that!? Hot, isn't it? Ha ha!"

"Go, Celestial Wolf!"

"Oh, let me go!"

"M-Mokuba! Hang on, I'll get you down!!" Noa shouted. Mokuba kicked in the parasite's clutches before trying to bite his way free, but it didn't work. Noa got his weopon ready and aimed it at the parasite that dared hold his boyfriend hostage.

"Summon! Electric Monkey Take Down!" he shouted before slamming his hands at the creature, using his powers to smash through its legs, making it rlease Mokuba.

Mokuba fell, only to be caught by Noa, and he thanked him before they both went off to to help everyone else who was fighting.

"Summon! Great Sea Shark!" Bakura shouted, and when Ryou used his power, 'Deep Sea Rush', Bakura attacked the creature by turning Ryou's power into the form of a giant shark, which snapped its jaws at the parasite and snarled.

The parasite banished it away, and then the others started attacking. Yugi raised his hands into the air.

'_I can't do this. I have to destroy this parasite before it kills us. But I don't have enough power!_' he cursed before feeling his heart skip several beats. He raised his arms into the air, calling on his attack energy, but suddenly, something was different.

Yugi gasped as his eyes went blank, and he smirked evilly before thrusting his hands forwards, a giant streak of energy coming from his palms and smashing into the parasite, taking away a chunk of its body. Yami gasped and looked over.

"Y-Yugi?" he whispered. Yugi smirked, eyes still blank.

"Is that... all you've got?" he whispered in a fashion that reminded Yami of when Malik got his new power. He was worried, since Yugi started walking towards the parasite, and he stopped right before him, raising his hand to it.

"Come... and take me..." he smirked. Yami gasped before taking Yugi by the arm, and drawing him close.

"Aibou! Yugi, what's wrong?" he asked in horror. Yugi remained blank eyed and silent, which made Yami worry. He looked around and saw that the group was handling it before he took Yugi to a safer location to snap him from it.

Like when Malik had lost control.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Yugi! Yugi! Come on, snap out of it! Please!"

Yami gently shook Yugi and tried to get him to snap out of his trance, but Yugi refused to awaken. His eyes stayed blank, as if he had lost his spirit, and he was looking into space. Yami grit his teeth before closing his eyes.

"Please, Yugi. I-I can't do this without you..." he whispered. He felt something burning his eyes, but he knew not what it was. Tears? He hadn't shed them in forever.

/Yugi... We must do this together. Let me take over, and I'll give you a taste of the ultimate power.../ a voice in the back of Yugi's mind called. Yugi nodded slowly and opened his lips slowly, making Yami tense up.

"I must do this. Myself... and my other self..." he whispered before standing up. Yami gasped as Yugi's eyes glew bright crimson, the pupil turning into a slit, and his teeth grew a bit longer, like canines. His gloves grew long claws, and Yugi smirked.

"Ha ha ha... I'm back. Tch. Not much of a body, but better than nothing," he whispered. Yami shuddered slightly.

"Y-Yugi..." he breathed. Yugi smirked at him and pointed at himself, eyes narrowed evilly.

"Iie. My name is not Yugi. But you can just call me whatever you want," he smirked before glaring at the parasite and walking off towards it. He looked down at himself and smirked before taking the bow from his black tail and holding it up.

"Such a weak weapon. Here," he tossed it to Yami. "Hang onto that for me, Atemu. With my new powers, I ain't gonna need it for this fight," he smirked before walking right up to the parasite and snickering up at him.

The parasite looked over and hollered a roar. Yugi smirked evilly.

"You can't even speak, now, can you?" he laughed before aiming his finger at the parasite.

"I don't like your kind. Stupid, weak, spineless. Get out of my sight, you bastard from another planet," Yugi laughed before lifting his hands up into the air. "Parasite... I think you know what's going to happen to you next."

The parasite shuddered, but Yugi only giggled evilly.

"God, I saw much more threatening things in the Ice Age, and most of them were plants!" he cackled before leaping into the air, his giant claws glowing with powers. Yugi narrowed his eyes before swinging his claws.

"Learn... where your existance lies!!" he hollered before slashing through the parasite, instead of making it vanish, he drew blood. Lots of it. The ground became coated, and Yugi landed by the carcass, licking his bloodied claws.

"That was fun. I haven't killed something like that in nearly seven million years. Wow, this place has changed," Yugi laughed, eyes glowing. Yami shakingly made his way over to Yugi and stood a good few feet away from him.

"What are you?" Yami whispered. Yugi looked over and smirked.

"I ain't Mouto, if that's what you're thinking," he snickered. As he took a step forward, Yami reeled back slightly. Yugi licked his lips and raised an eyebrow with interest.

"What? Scared o' little old me?" he asked in a taunting voice. Yami narrowed his eyes, but Yugi merely waved his hand at Yami. "No need for glares. I'm going back to the recesses of Mouto's mind, so relax."

Yami narrowed his eyes evilly.

"You. I don't know who you are. But you aren't Yugi. And I also know that you're crazy," he snarled. Yugi cackled softly.

"Pretty gutsy to be saying that to an age-old creature like me. Didn't you ever learn to respect your elders?" he asked. Yami snarled. Yugi rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll go. But first, I want you to know that I don't agree with his feelings for you. I think you're weak and worthless."

"Who the fuck are you?" Yami glared. Yugi smiled.

"I don't have a name. But based on what I am... I guess you can call me 'Saber'," he smirked. Yami narrowed his eyes, and 'Saber' laughed.

"Don't glare like that. You'll be seeing more of me in the near future. Be seeing you," he laughed before his eyes closed, his claws vanished, and Yugi opened his crimson eyes, pupils back to normal. He shook his head and grinned at Yami.

"Oi, Yami. What's wrong?" he asked. Yami shuddered and hugged his aibou around the waist.

"You're such an idiot," he breathed, relieved that Yugi was okay. The remainder of the gang remained silent, clinging to their lovers as they looked to the carcass that 'Saber' had slashed apart, thinking of what to do with it.

And of ways to keep Saber at bay.

---

Me: That chappie is done XD

Lucy: Thank Ra that Yugi and Yami are all right! Yugi was losing control of himself and having too much fun XD

Me: He was kinda scary like that XD Anyone wanna guess what he is? He gave some hints as to what he actually was! (BTW, Anyone remember Vampir? (A.K.A. Yugi's Vampir mode from Monster Academy?)

Lucy: Yeah, he's kinda like that. Either way, preview time XD

_Yugi: Yay! I trip to the zoo once again! They have the new marine exhibit! Hey! More parasites! Oh no! Ryou-chan, Bakura-kun, watch out!_

_Next Time: The Second Zoo Trip_

_Yugi: Oh no, they fell in the shark tanks and- W-wait... Bakura-kun got a new power as well? W-whoa, he's almost like a shark himself. So violent and uncontrolled..._

_Malik, Ryou, Mokuba, Jonouchi, and Yugi: Eiyu Metomorphosis!_

Me: Can't wait for the next one XD

Lucy: Please review nicely!


	15. The Second Zoo Trip

**Title**: Domino Eiyu

**Genre**: romance, humor, slight drama

**Rating**: T for language, some sexual stuff, and crude humor

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi, BakuraXRyou, MarikXMalik, and SetoXJonouchi

**Summary**: A young boy named Yugi Mouto attends an exhibit in the zoo with his crush and future boyfriend, Yami Sennen. After an earthquake, Yugi and four other boys are bathed in a strange light, where cat appears before Yugi, then merges with him. The next day he begins acting like a cat and, after meeting Pegasus and Otogi, learns that he was infused with the DNA of the Iriomote Cat, giving him powers to save the world from alien parasites that turn normal animals into monsters. Yugi to find the four other boys from the exhibit—the remaining Eiyues, people like him who are fused with animal DNA! Can he do it? And will the five of them save the world and gain the hearts of the ones they love?

Me: The next chapter, everyone!

Lucy: Please enjoy it!

Me: It's going to get very good, we promise!

Lucy: Bakura's newest ability!

Me: Thank you all!

**_Chapter Fifteen: The Second Zoo Trip_**

[Yugi's POV]

I can't believe that I got my new power and I don't remember it.

According to Yami, I have an alter ego of a Sabertooh from nearly 6 million years ago living inside of my soul. He must have got there when Otogi fused my DNA. Could he have maybe fused me with a sabertooh by accident?

Anyway, I'm glad that I am back to normal, and I hope nothing bad will happen to my friends!

Today we go to the zoo!

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals

No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals

No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals

No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals

**TENDERSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Several Days Later..._

"Yay! Zoo trip! Zoo trip!" the eiyues shouted as they went running into the Domino Zoo.

Yami rolled his eyes and went after Yugi, who was charging right after one of the tour guides, asking him for a map.

The knights and the eiyues had all decided on visiting the zoo, not only because it was fun, but because they felt like they wanted to get in touch with their inner animal more by seeing the creatures first-hand.

Yugi was excited to go and see the big cats. Yami wanted to see the tigers, since he had never seen one in person before.

Malik and Marik wanted to go see the birds that existed in their cages, while Mokuba and Noa wished to go check out the marmosets and other animals that lived in the monkey families.

Kaiba and Jonouchi settled on seeing the dingos, wolves, and other animals of the Dog family, since there were no golden retirevers or labrador retrievers who lived in the zoo, since they were domestic pets.

Ryou and Bakura wanted to check out the marine section. Bakura preferred to go see the sharks around the time when they were being fed, which Ryou was highly against, since he didn't like violence or gore.

Since no one could make up their mind, they all agreed to meet one another in an hour to check up.

And then they went their seperate ways.

"Wow! These big cats are amazing!" Yugi breathed with his eyes wide. Yami smiled and drew him close, watching as one of the tigers went over to her cubs and stayed beside them.

Yami smiled. He wished he knew a mother like that, but since he was technically a tiger (or rather a tiger inside), the tiger whom he was seeing was technically like a mother to him.

Meanwhile, Malik and Marik were watching as the birds fluttered by their cage and landed on some of the trees. The birds were of all shapes and sizes, and Malik watched with interest, unable to look away.

They were too amazing.

"This is beautiful..." he whispered to Marik, and the older egyptian drew him close with a smile.

As two birds on the tree branch copied their motions.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Arf!"

"Puppy, they don't speak your language."

"And what would that be?"

"Baka."

"Hey!"

Jonouchi sighed and looked back to the cages with the gray wolves in them. He tried barking to the wolf again, but it ignored him once again, as it did all the other times that he tried to bark at it.

Kaiba looked to the cage and sighed.

"Woof."

"Ah-ha! See!? You tried it too! Who's the Baka now!?"

"Still you, Koinu."

"GYAAAGH!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!"

"Heh heh. I bet you will, love. I bet you will..."

Meanwhile, Bakura and Ryou went to go check out the marine section. Ryou chirped along with the dolphins and the porpoises, making clicks and whistles that Bakura actually believed the dolphins were making.

"Wow, you're a natural," he whispered. Ryou beamed.

"Just something I got with my DNA," he chirped.

After Ryou's little session with the marine mammals, Bakura dragged him into the area where the big sharks were located. Many of them were harmless sand-sharks, but in the bigger tanks were the Great Whites.

The sharks which Bakura was fused with.

Bakura watched as one went swimming by the tank, which he and Ryou were hovering above. Some of the guards were watching in case someone decided to dive in with them.

"They're beautiful beings," Bakura whispered.

"What do you mean, 'Kura?" Ryou asked as an even bigger one swam by.

"Sharks are always considered monsters, and I did too until I became fused with them. They are actually lovely and amazing beings who care deeply for their home, which is why they attack," Bakura stated. Ryou blushed and looked away.

"Never thought of it that way," he said. The other shrugged.

"Guess you'd have to be a shark to, huh?" he asked with a smile. Ryou felt bad. He was always afraid of sharks, since they ate porpoises, but he knew that Bakura would never do anything to hurt him.

No matter what.

"Hey, what's with that shark?" a woman called.

The two silverettes glanced up to see a giant shark with deep purple skin slicing through the water. Its eyes were bright crimson, and it seemed to be a powerful and ugly being, large than the rest.

Bakura stared into its eyes.

"What the Hell..." he trailed off. The shark snapped a glance at him and revealed its blood-red teeth before letting out a bellowing roar. The guards and the humans fled, leaving Ryou and Bakura with the creature.

The creature...

Was a parasite.

**TENDERSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"T-that's a parasite!?" Ryou squealed as the giant purple shark swam by. Bakura narrowed his eyes.

"Seems like it. But this one... changed color," he stated, eyes narrow. He then shook his head. "Whatever. We can't worry about that right now, we have to stop this thing from eating anyone!"

"Okay!" Ryou shouted.

"Eiyu Ryo Metamorphosis!"

"Knight Akefia Metamorphosis!"

The two different shades of green blinded the parasite infested shark for a moment, and when the lights vanished, Ryou and Bakura stood before it in their transformed states.

Ryou raised his hands up and called on his weapon.

"No! You will not destroy anyone! DEEP SEA RUSH!!" he shouted.

"Summon! Deep Sea Great White!" Bakura called, and the water that came from Ryou's attack shot forward and transformed into the shape of a giant shark. The water shark and the parasite fought visciously.

The parasite bit down and shattered the water shark before gnashing its teeth violently.

Ryou gasped as the creature leaped into the air and swung its tail around, slamming it into his body and knocking him over. Ryou flew forward and gasped as he hit the water head of, spiraling beneath.

But unlike before, Ryou didn't transform into his porpoise form.

"NEZUMIIRUKA!!" Bakura shouted as Ryou went underneath the water and didn't resurface. The parasite shark went under the water towards where the little fleck of green was floating, unconscious.

His air slowly running out.

Forgetting any and all morals, Bakura leaped into the air and dove under the water, making his way to Ryou. His air was vanishing, but he didn't care about his own life.

He had to rescue Ryou!

Once Bakura got to the little silverette, strangely before the shark, he wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist and held him close.

Then, his body from the waist down started glowing.

'_W-what?_' Bakura thought as the warmth spread through his legs and his body. His legs fused together, and when the blinding light vanished, the silverette knight gasped at what he saw in place of his legs.

A long shark's tail.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

'_I-I transformed... Just like Ryou did..._' he thought in shock.

Forgetting about being transformed, Bakura spotted the shark sailing around him and Ryou in a circular fashion, gnashing his teeth in a threatening way, the red crimson sticks glimmering in the water.

Bakura snarled back and clutched Ryou to his chest.

"You dared to injure what is mine... Get back..." he snarled, shocked that he could speak and breathe under the water. Aparrently, with his transformation came the ability to breathe under the sea.

"This boy is mine! I claimed him on land! Back away, foul being!" he shouted. The shark gnashed its teeth at him. Bakura snarled.

"I said, back away..." he growled. With his new strength came a strange, protective sensation.

And also, a commanding strength.

The parasite came closer, but Bakura slammed his arm forward.

"GET BACK, I SAID!!!" he snarled. The parasite backed away quickly in shock, and then Bakura called upon his sword and aimed it at the creature, wanting to end it as quickly as possible for the little being.

"This is the end, parasite! Celestial Shark Assault!" he bellowed, and then several beams of light made their way around the shark and slammed the parasite to pieces, freeing the shark from his viscious hold.

Once the great white returned to normal, Bakura made a shot for the surface and placed Ryou, who was still unconscious, down on the side of the tank before he dragged himself next to him, since his legs were still transformed.

Once on land, Bakura sat straight up and took Ryou into his arms, cradling him as if he had never seen him in a million years. He had almost lost the most important thing to him.

And to Bakura, that was the most horrifying thing in the world...

"You're okay..." he whispered as he felt Ryou's breath returning. He smiled and closed his eyes.

"Oh, Ryou..." he whispered before looking down to see the shark moving apologetically before him. He smiled at it and then looked to his still transformed body, then down to Ryou. He smiled again.

"Thanks," he said to the shark before rocking Ryou back and forth gently, waiting for him to awaken.

The two sharks guarding what they felt they had to protect.

---

Me: Awww XD Bakura saved Ryou!

Lucy: And got a new power!

Me: It was soo sweet XD

Lucy: However, the next new power belongs to Jonouchi! Here's the preview!

_Yugi: Now that the parasites are more viscious than ever, we'll need our full power to stop their attacks! Let's go! _

_Next Time: Howl of the Werewolf _

_Yugi: Eh? Jonouchi, is that you? H-he's like a wild animal!_

_Malik, Ryou, Mokuba, Jonouchi, and Yugi: Eiyu Metomorphosis!_

Me: Please enjoy the next chapter guys!

Lucy: Please review kindly, miina!


End file.
